


Alpha and Omega

by FaustusianSutcliff



Series: Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean, First of a series, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Castiel/Dean, Omega Dean, Protective Sam, Supportive Sam, Top Sam, Trans Character, Wincest - Freeform, agnst, alpha to omega dean, mentions of dean/benny, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Dean remembers the first time he took the hormones. He was eighteen and had stayed home from school while their dad was on a hunt. Sam was at school and Dean was alone. He had stolen a packet from the nearby pharmacy and nicked a beer from the fridge. He remembers the momentary feeling of euphoria and then pain.  And the hospital and his dad's face in his peripheral vision.Dean has never felt right in the body of an Alpha, after support, and a little urging on Sam's part, Dean decides to go through Alpha to Omega transitioning.(This is the first part of a series involving Dean and Sam following Dean's transition, pregnancy and life once he becomes an omega.)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea bouncing around in the my head for awhile so I thought I'd go ahead and flesh it out. I hope you guys enjoy :) Takes place in the later seasons.

“You don’t have to be here for this…” Dean said.

He bounced his fingers on his knees as he and Sam sat in the waiting room of the small clinic with him. 

“Course I do,” Sam replied. He reached over and squeezed Dean’s shoulder reassuringly. “I think what you’re doing is brave Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything. He ignored the looks the other people in the clinic were sending their way. There were mainly omega and alpha couples with a few betas and single omegas. 

Dean knew he was nervous, and a little uncomfortable. His scent was no doubt making the omegas shrink closer to their alphas, and Dean resisted the urge to do the same. He was starting to regret allowing Sam talk him into this and almost stood to leave. 

“Dean Smith?” The nurse said.

She was a small petite blond and she eyed Sam and Dean like two slabs of meat while simultaneously blushing like a schoolgirl as they walked over. Sam had his hand on the small of Dean’s back, his own taller frame blocking the action from everyone’s view as the nurse led them down a small hall. 

“Just have a seat, Dr. Roberts will be here shortly,” she told them.

Dean sat down in the plastic chair and rubbed his palms on his knees. “Maybe we should just leave…” he said. 

“Just relax Dean, we’re just here to find out some information okay?” Sam replied. “Look at me.”

Dean huffed out a breath but looked at his brother and Sam leaned in giving him a chaste kiss. He leaned into it, despite the possibility of them getting caught and felt a bit better once they parted. 

“Good afternoon gentleman,” an older man said as he walked into the exam room. A beta. That made things a little easier. 

“Afternoon,” Sam nodded in greeting. 

The elder man sat down in the cheap rolling chair and picked up the medical information Dean had filled out. He looked it over, nodded in satisfaction, and fixed the two with a neutral look. 

“What seems to be the problem?” He asked. 

Dean’s tongue felt like it was stuck to the room of his mouth. He couldn't do this. 

“I’d like some information on Alpha to Omega transitioning,” Sam said before Dean could bolt. He had the decency to look embarrassed and even his scent changed to a salty musk. 

Dean chanced a glance at the doctor. 

“Is that so?” The doctor asked. “Are you considering the procedure?” 

Sam nodded a little stiffly keeping to the embarrassed but also nervous act. 

“My older brother filled out the medical information for me because I...I was just too nervous,” Sam ducked his head letting his hair curtain his face. 

Dean swallowed. “My brother's been feeling this way his whole life,” he added. “Our dad...He, uh, wasn't too supportive you know.” 

Dr. Roberts nodded. “Well, I don't know how much you know of the procedure,” he said.  He went to one of the drawers and pulled out a few different pamphlets. “It's not something to be taken lightly. Now, you don't seem the type to joke about something like this so I’ll write you a prescription for omega pheromones. It won't be as potent as being an honest omega but you will feel what they feel. If you are serious about this, give me a call and we can see about starting the next steps.” He gave Sam the pamphlet and the prescription note. 

Dean sagged against Sam once they were in the safety of the Impala and closed his eyes. 

“Bitch…” 

He felt, rather than saw, Sam’s small chuckle and felt his lips against his forehead.

“Jerk.” 

“You didn't have to do that,” Dean sighed. 

“You were gonna bolt,” Sam replied. “Couldn't let you do that.”

Dean snorted. “Why not?” He opened his eyes and watched a couple people walk out of the clinic. 

“Dean…” Sam said, using his ‘you deserve so much and I want to give you everything’ voice. 

Dean shook his head and sat up to put the key into the ignition. Sam tucked the pamphlets into their duffels on the back seat as Dean pulled out of the clinic parking lot and drove to the nearest pharmacy. 

“You want me to get it?” Sam asked as they parked. 

“No...Yes...Fuck I don't know,” Dean answered. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Yeah, yes, grab some beer too would you?” 

Sam nodded and Dean waited as he went into the small grocery store. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and watched people walk in and out. 

He was getting a bit impatient when Sam walked out with the plastic bag. He set it on the seat between them as he got in. 

“Swear that pharmacist gave me the fifth degree,” Sam muttered. “Thought I was gonna use for sex or something.” 

“Well….it sometimes is used for just sex, or for Alpha’s to experience what an their mate goes through sometimes,” Dean said with a shrug. “Sort of a literal 'Take a walk in my shoes’”.

Sam blinked. “How do you know that?” 

“....You're not the only one who does research,” Dean muttered. “Where to next?” 

Sam flipped through the possible leads he saved on his phone. “Looks there’s something over in Washington. Nest of vampires.”

“Been looking forward to chopping something’s head off, let’s check it out,” Dean said as he pulled a U and started driving in the direction. 

Sam chuckled and put his phone back into to his pocket and stretched out as best as he could. He saw Dean shifting glances between the bag between them and the road every so often and licked his lips. 

“Should pull over for the night,” Sam said after the sun had set and the roads were dark save for the impala’s headlights and a few passing cars. 

“We’re like halfway there,” Dean replied. 

“I’m hungry, and tired,” Sam said. “There was a sign that mentioned a Shari’s and a motel. Please?” 

“Only because they’ve got decent pie,” Dean answered. 

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and got out. The hostess led them to a booth and they sat down across from each other. 

“You wanna try it out when we get to the motel?” Sam asked once they put in their order. “Or we could wait.” He could sense Dean’s hesitation and didn’t want to press him if he was still nervous. 

Dean picked up his beer. “After the hunt...We’ll go to one of Bobby’s cabin’s or something.” 

Sam nodded. “Alright, sounds good.” 

He thanked the waitress when she returned with their orders and picked up his fork digging into his salad. 

* * *

“Think it’ll feel weird?” Dean asked. 

“Hmm?” Sam turned his head at the sound of Dean’s voice half asleep and half listening to his brother. 

“Those pills,” Dean answered. 

Sam wrinkled his nose as Dean moved around in the smallish bed. Two grown Alpha’s were not meant to sleep together in a small twin. He opened his eyes and they adjusted to the dark. Dean’s weight was solid on top of him where he was straddling his hips. 

Bare skinned, and the moonlight hitting his eyes just right to give them a soft glow. Sam reached up and ran his fingers down Dean’s chest. 

“Weird how?” Sam asked. “It’s just supposed to make you feel like an omega right?”

“Feel...act….smell,” Dean trailed off and it took Sam a moment to realize Dean was a bit giddy at the prospect. And aroused. He leaned down and pressed flush against Sam and kissed him. He curled his fingers into Sam’s hair and tugged. 

Sam groaned low in this throat and bucked up slightly. “Fuck, should take you out when you take’em. Then I properly show everyone you belong to me.” 

Dean chuckled and grazed his teeth over Sam’s scent gland. “Yeah? Gonna mark me up nice and good baby boy? Make me your bitch?” 

Sam growled and grabbed Dean’s hips. He tugged at Dean’s boxers and whined when the older male pulled away to take them off, Sam’s followed suit and the clothing landed on the floor. He flipped them and used his body to press Dean into the mattress and spread his legs.  

“We’re gonna do whatever you want after the hunt,” Sam promised as he got the lube. He kissed the inside of Dean’s thighs and coated his fingers. 

Dean arched a little as Sam thrust in two fingers working to stretch him. “Anything?” He breathed. 

“Anything...It's county fair season you know. Could go to the county fair in Oregon for once,” Sam said as he added a third. “Win you a teddy bear. How does that sound?” 

“Yeah?” Dean moaned. “I'll win you a giant slinky. Always wanted to get you one of those. Loved those things when you were a kid.” 

Sam chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. He removed his fingers and slicked up his member and lined up with Dean’s hole. Dean had an arm hooked around Sam's neck keeping him close and moaned as Sam started to push in. 

A steady stream of filth mixed with love was whispered into Dean’s ear while Sam set a slow pace. He’d pull out til the head of his cock was just inside and thrust back in rocking them together. 

“Feel so good Dean. Always so tight, could stay inside you all day,” Sam panted into his neck. He mouthed at Dean’s scent gland and bit down gently as he thrust harder and faster. 

Dean panted beneath him and started to stroke himself fast. “Oh fuck,” he moaned. The hand still curled in Sam's hair yanked his head back and Dean bit down hard on his collarbone as he climaxed. He tasted salt, and the coppery tang of blood. 

Sam held himself inside Dean as he came. He looked forward to the large hand sized prints that’d be on Dean’s hips in the morning. He pulled out slowly once Dean released him and watched his cum slide out of Dean’s stretched and red hole. He teased it gentle with his fingers..

“Stop,” Dean huffed out and tried to slap his hand away. He rolled over onto his stomach. “S’gross.” 

“Not gross,” Sam leaned down to kiss Dean’s shoulder and got up to get a towel from.the bathroom. He cleaned Dean up and got him into the other bed and pulled the blanket over them once they settled.

“Did you mean it?” Dean asked. “What you said?” 

“Every word,” Sam promised. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had to smile because Sam said ‘when’ and not ‘if’. Because Sam was right. He was gonna go through with it.
> 
> “Like...settle down? Drop out of the game?” Dean asked.
> 
> “We’re not gonna drop out of the game,” Sam answered. “We’ll just take it easy. Could even stay here you know? Hunt close by. What do you say?”
> 
> Dean nodded and turned his head to kiss Sam. “I’ll call Bobby in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like the story ^.^

****Dean looked over the back of the tablet box. His eyes scanned the warning. Do not take with alcohol, do not operate machinery. Do not take more than the recommended amount. Drink plenty of water.

He was to take two with food. Wait an hour before the tablets took effect. He opened the package and popped out two of the baby blue colored tablets. They were small. Reminded Dean of Aleive.

He looked at his phone. Sam wouldn't be back for a couple hours. Plenty of time. He went to the kitchen of the small cabin Bobby kept just outside of Portland.

They had made a beeline for it the second they chopped off the last vamp’s head and burned the bodies. Dean’s shoulder still ached from Sam popping it back into place.

He set the pills on the kitchen counter and made himself a sandwich and grabbed a handful of chips and a glass of water. He finished everything in record time and picked up the small pills. Rolled them around in his hand before putting them into his mouth and downing the glass of water.

He grimaced at the taste and put his dishes in the sink before going to shower. He took his time. Wanted to be thorough. He stepped out once his skin was pink from scrubbing and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Sam was waiting for him in the bedroom. He had a few shopping bags.

“When’d you get back?” Dean asked.

“Ten minutes ago,” Sam shrugged. “Figured I'd wait for you to get out.”

“What's in the bag?” Dean asked.

“I picked up a few things...You don't have to wear it if you don't want too, I just uh, thought you might want to dress in something other than our ratty stuff. I even got myself a few things to wear,” Sam answered. He blushed a little, either out of embarrassment or nervousness.

Dean found it endearing. He picked up one of the shopping bags on the floor and dumped the contents on the bed.

Lots of light and soft fabric. Some lighter colored jeans and capris and long sleeve sweaters. And a few pairs of shoes. All in Dean's size.

“Like I said you don't have to wear it if you don't want to…” Sam repeated.

Dean ran his fingers over a few of the sweaters. “What color do you like?”

“Green,” Sam answered after a beat. “Matches your eyes.”

Dean nodded and finished drying off. He reached for a pair of boxers and Sam grabbed his arm. “I um…” he ran his tongue over his teeth. His gaze flitted to the small black bag and Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sam watched him as he picked up the bag and looked inside.

“Didn’t know you were so kinky,” Dean teased. He held up a pair of underwear. Light pink with lace trim along the top and bottom.

There were a couple pairs of women's briefs, bikini style, and boyshorts. Each in light soft colors except for the more lacey thongs.

Sam averted his gaze. “Omegas like soft and pretty things right? And you mentioned that you always wanted to try panties…”

Dean picked up of a pair of green bikini bottom panties and selected his choice outfit.

“You should start getting ready,” he said before going back to the bathroom.

He finished drying himself off and pulled on the panties. The grey denim capris came on next. They hugged his ass and thighs. Not too tight and not too loose. The belt was silver studded and the metal buckle was cool against his skin. He already felt a little warm. He pulled on the shirt. Light green and soft. Baby skin soft. Felt nice against his skin.

Sam was doing the last button of his shirt when Dean returned. A black button up, with faded jeans and a grey vest. He had on a black beanie and was trying to brush his hair so it stayed more flat.

“We look like real Oregonians,” Dean joked as he looked over their appearances.

Sam chuckled. “Just a little bit.”

Dean looked through the shoes Sam picked out knowing his boots wouldn't really go well with the capris and pulled on the black Converses.

“How do I look?” Dean asked. “And lie if you have to.”

Sam ran his gaze over his older brother and nodded. “You look good. Fitted clothes bring out your shape really good.” He smiled.

Dean swallowed and nodded a little. “So do you. I mean, you could use a hair cut.”

Sam rolled his eyes and shoved him a little. Dean grinned and shoved back and they landed on the bed in a tangle of limbs as they started an impromptu wrestling match that ended with Dean on top of Sam holding him down by his wrists.

“Every time,” Dean smirked.

“Jerk,” Sam huffed.

“Bitch,” Dean shot back.

He leaned down and kissed him, suddenly giddy, and let go of Sam's wrist.

“Smell good,” Sam murmured, nuzzling him.

Dean shivered. “Hormones must be working. Supposed to make me smell more like an Omega.”

“S’working,” Sam replied. “Still smells like you...Gunpowder, oil, and dirt.” He pressed his face against Dean’s scent gland. “Sweet like apples and cinnamon.”

“You saying I smell like apple pie?” Dean snorted.

“Lil’ bit,” Sam smiled as he pulled away.

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up. “Just don't eat me.”

“Don't know, you taste pretty good,” Sam teased and licked his lips for extra measure.

Dean shook his head and grabbed the keys to the Impala and his jacket. “Come on. You said you were gonna win me a giant teddy bear.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I thought the hormones were supposed to make you less bossy.”

“Don't act like you don't like it,” Dean said. He locked the cabin door behind them and looked at the car keys and held them out to Sam. “One scratch and I’ll kick your ass.”

“When have I ever scratched her?” Sam asked. He unlocked the passenger door and held it open for Dean.

Dean felt his cheeks warming at the gesture and slid into the leather interior. Sam shut the door and quickly jogged around to the driver side and got in. The engine purred and Dean relaxed at the noise. His stomach was in knots and he was tempted to make up an excuse so they could stay in but every time Sam glanced over at him as he drove he was smiling and grinning. He was proud. Proud of Dean. And that...That felt good.

The sun was just about setting when they made it to the fair grounds. Sam parked Baby off to the side where, Dean secretly hoped, she wouldn't get scratched up. A couple people glanced over and admired her and Dean felt himself preening as Sam held the door open for him.

“And you say washing her every couple weeks is a waste of time,” Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and draped an arm around Dean's shoulders. The hormones were in full force now. Dean couldn't pick out the subtle change in his scent as well as Sam could, but he felt different. Happier, relaxed. He didn't feel the need to mark his territory.

Sam’s scent was more potent to him. Leather and earth and musk. He buried his face into Sam’s shoulder and inhaled til his lungs felt like they were going to burst.

“Dean?” Sam sounded concerned.

“Just...Just give me a minute,” Dean breathed.

Sam nodded and rubbed his back. Dean slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times.

“M’good,” Dean mumbled. He pulled away but stayed tucked under Sam’s arm.

Despite them both being Alphas, the height difference always felt nice. Dean liked how he fit under Sam’s arm.

“How about I win you that giant teddy bear?” Sam said.

Dean nodded and they walked over to one of the game booths. Sam took a few dollars out and set them on the counter and the vendor gave him a few basketballs. Sam grinned as he sunk each shot.

“Which prize do you want?” The game vendor asked.

“One giant teddy bear to go with my sasquatch here,” Dean answered.

The vendor chuckled and grabbed down one of the large bears and gave it to Sam. He thanked the man and they made a quick trip back to the Impala for safe keeping and stopped at a food stall.

“You want a beer?” Sam asked.

“Coke,” Dean answered.

Dean remembers the first time he took the hormones. He was eighteen and had stayed home from school while their dad was on a hunt. Sam was at school and Dean was alone. He had stolen a packet from the nearby pharmacy and nicked a beer from the fridge. He remembers the momentary feeling of euphoria and then pain. And the hospital and his dad's face in his peripheral vision.

He shuddered at the memory and curled into Sam. Sam kept his arm around Dean as he ordered for them and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

“You know...Dad wasn't just angry,” Sam said after a while.

“He was livid,” Dean replied. “His son wanted to be an omega...Not some aggressive alpha.” He tore off a piece of the funnel cake and licked the sugar off his fingers.

“Look, I know I'm the first one to jump on the 'Dad was a jackass father’ wagon but,” Sam started. He gently grabbed Dean's arm to stop walking. “I...I was the one that called him that day. When we got the hospital I called him and he wasn't angry, he was worried about you. He left in the middle of his hunt to drive overnight because he was worried about you and yeah, when he found out why he was pissed but only because what you did was dangerous…”

“How come I didn't know that?” Dean frowned.

“You seemed pretty out of it Dean,” Sam reminded him. “Mixing the hormones with beer can really mess you up.”

Dean grimaced. “Don't remind me.” He offered a piece of the funnel cake to Sam. “You think he’d be cool if he knew that I’m gonna go through with it?”

“Honestly? I don't know,” Sam admitted. “I think, it'd take him a while to wrap his head around it, fully accept it.”

“I like to think he would,” Dean admitted. He toed the ground. “Used to daydream that we were in one place. And...And you were going to college in state, Dad had his own garage, maybe even a consultant for hunters or something... Sometimes... Sometimes I'd be going through the transition and on the bad days we’d just sit around and watch movies or something. You and me on the couch and Dad half asleep in his recliner... Sometimes it'd be better and you and I...We were mated, and happy and Dad was happy for us and-” Dean cut himself off with a soft inhale and Sam wiped a few tears away with his thumb.

“It's stupid,” Dean added. “It was a stupid day dream…” he swatted Sam's had away and wiped his face off and shoved another piece of funnel cake in his mouth.

He spotted one of the squirt gun games and started making his way over.

“Gonna win you that giant Slinky,” Dean tossed Sam a small smile over his shoulder. “So you stand there and look pretty.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You're the one pretty one here.”

“Damn right,” Dean smirked.

He sat down on and set a five down on the counter.

“You sure this is the game for you sweetheart?” A burly alpha asked walking over.

Sam started to step up and Dean gave a subtle shake of his head. He looked at the Alpha through his lashes.

“I’m pretty sure I can do it,” he said.

“Yeah?” The alpha smirked now.

“Tell you what,” Dean rest his chin on his palm. “Let's make a bet. I lose, I’ll go home with you and,” he put down a hundred dollar bill. “you can give Benjamin here a new home. I win, and you promise not to act like a stereotypical bastard. How's that sound?”

The guy barked out a laugh and dropped in the seat next to Dean. He added his own hundred to the pile.

“Get ready to lose bitch,” the guy smirked.

“The only bitch here,” Dean made sure to pop the 'b’ “is you.” He grinned as the balloon quickly filled up with air and burst declaring him the winner. The angry huff the alpha gave was an added bonus as Dean collected his giant Slinky and two hundred dollars.

“Shouldn't do that,” Sam said as they walked away.

“He had it coming,” Dean replied. “And, we got an extra hundred.”

Sam shook his head and wrapped his arm around Dean. “You gotta be careful Dean…”

“Why? I've got you. My big, strong alpha,” Dean said. He leaned up to kiss him. “You’ll kick their asses for me right?”

Sam huffed but smiled. “You’ll willingly let me beat up people for you? No bitching and moaning about how you can take care of yourself?”

“Kinda hot when you go all Alpha on me like that,” Dean licked his lips. “Bossing me around, manhandling me. S’hot.”

“Yeah?” A smirk tugged at the corner of Sam’s mouth. “Like being my bitch? Letting your baby brother show you who’s really in charge?”

Dean’s not sure whether the noise that pulled from him was a whine or a growl of encouragement. Warmth was pooling in the pit of his stomach and he nuzzled Sam.

Sam’s hand dropped lower to his ass and squeezed.

“Smell so good Dean,” he practically growled. “Fuck.”

Dean stumbled a little as Sam suddenly pulled away. He blinked and looked up at him.

“Uhh…”

“Later,” Sam promised. His pupils were blown side and he ran a tongue over his protruding canines. “Wanna take my time...Not have some fast fuck in the bathroom.”

“Fast fucks in the bathroom are fine with me,” Dean said. He just wanted Sam. He didn't care how or where.

Sam rolled his eyes and took his hand. “Come on. I’ll buy you some pie.”

“You can't distract me with pie,” Dean pointed out as they started walking.

“You sure? Cause you’re just about dragging me back to the pie stand,” Sam pointed out.

“....Shut up bitch,” Dean muttered.

* * *

“Sammy,” Dean whined and panted. “Haven’t you teased me enough?” His breath hitched as Sam gave another lick at his hole.

“Told you, wanted to take my time,” Sam said from between Dean’s thighs. “God, you’re even making your own slick Dean.” He teased his twitching hole with his fingers. They met no resistance and he rubbed Dean’s walls gently.

“Sa...Sam,” Dean felt his toes curls as his fingers thrust deeper and against his prostate.

“Come on Dean, know you wanna cum.” He kissed Dean’s thigh and added a bit more pressure.

“Wa...Wanna cum with you ins..inside me ja...jackass,” Dean stammered. He clenched around Sam’s fingers.

Sam pulled his fingers out with one last stroke and poured some more lube into his hand for extra measure and stroked himself. He pressed the head of his length to Dean's hole and reached up to grab one of Dean’s hands, intertwining their fingers.

He slowly sank in with a low groan and pulled a high pitched moan from Dean. He wanted to keep it slow and even but Dean fluttered and clenched around him each time he thrust in. He squeezed one of Dean's hands, the other gripping his hip as he thrust faster. Dean raised his hips to meet him.

Dean's lips found Sam’s and they kissed. All teeth. Panting and moaning. Rutting together like a couple of horny teenagers. His free hand curled in Sam’s hair. Tugging and stroking.

“Oh fuck,” Dean choked out.

It took Sam a minute to realize his knot was starting to form. He could feel it dragging across Dean’s rim. Dean squeezed his hand and arched. Baring his throat. Sam bit down without thinking. Sank his teeth in, growling against Dean’s neck.

Dean came first. Thick ribbons coating their chests, he squeezed tight around Sam spurring his own release. Locked inside Dean.

“Fuck,” Dean shifted a little and Sam gripped his hip tighter growling softly.

“Do...Don't move,” Sam huffed. “S’really in there dude.”

He gave an experimental tug and Dean clenched with a whimper. He stroked Dean's hips softly.

“Just relax,” Sam cooed.

“Didn't think you'd actually knot,” Dean breathed.

“It's the hormones,” Sam swallowed. “Those things are strong.”

“No kidding,” Dean let out a strained chuckle. “You're heavy.”

“Sorry…” Sam licked his hips. “I’m gonna try and move okay?”

Dean nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as Sam slowly started to shift them around until Dean had his back to Sam’s chest with one of Sam's legs thrown over him so they were spooning.

The movement caused another mini orgasm and Dean felt another rush of warm fluid. Sam let out a low groan and buried his face in Dean's neck.

“Guess it’s a good thing these are only hormones right?” Dean licked his lips. “Otherwise we’d be fucked considering I’m not taking birth control or anything…”

Sam stopped rubbing Dean’s hips for a beat before picking it up again. “Would it be so bad if you weren’t on birth control and these weren’t just hormones?”

“We’re not really cut out for kids at the moment…” Dean frowned. “We don’t even have a real place.”

“We could get one,” Sam mused. “When you start your hormone therapy.”

Dean had to smile because Sam said ‘when’ and not ‘if’. Because Sam was right. He was gonna go through with it.

“Like...settle down? Drop out of the game?” Dean asked.

“We’re not gonna drop out of the game,” Sam answered. “We’ll just take it easy. Could even stay here you know? Hunt close by. What do you say?”

Dean nodded and turned his head to kiss Sam. “I’ll call Bobby in the morning.”


	3. Sam Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam remembers the first time he and Dean fooled around. Shortly after Sam presented as Alpha, John had been on a hunt so Dean took him out and they celebrated. Sam had presented late. He was 16. Dean was twenty. 
> 
> He had used his fake ID to buy them beer. The good stuff. And he made burgers in the small functioning kitchen of the apartment they had rented out for the month. And they drank too much and then Sam remembers Dean going down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is titled Sam Remember's and is sort of an intermission like chapter that just talks about things Sam remembers leading up to the first chapter.

Sam’s always known Dean’s never felt completely comfortable in his own skin. Dean was 13 when he had presented and Sam had just turned 9. Their dad couldn’t have been prouder. They went out for dinner. Got to eat whatever they want.

Dean had gritted his teeth through the entire day. Sam remembered Dean taking him to the store a couple days after while John was out on a hunt and using money to buy scent blocking body soap. Dean was in the shower for an hour and went he came out he smelled medicinal. Plain. Boring. But Dean was smiling so Sam kept his mouth shut and acted like he didn’t know.

He remembered when Dean first took hormones three years later. He had come from school to a sickly smell and Dean curled up on the motel floor clutching his abdomen, pale, shivering, and vomiting.

Sam’s fingers were steady when he called 9-1-1, his fingers were shaking when he called their father. He found the little pills and flushed them down the toilet, before kneeling next to Dean and stroking his hair.

There was no use lying to the hospital, or their dad. Sam kept waiting for their to deny it. Say the tests were wrong but the look in his eyes said he knew it was true. They left Dean to sleep in the hospital room and Sam went with John to a nearby pharmacy and watched their father purchase scent blockers for Dean.

“Is Dean sick?” Sam remembered asking.

“No Sammy,” John sighed. “Dean’s not sick...he’s just…” John scrubbed a hand down his face and  patted Sam’s leg. “I’ll explain it to you when you’re older alright?”

Sam nodded and clutched the bag of scent blockers in his hand.

Sam of course found out on his own in high school health. Dean was transdynamic. Everyone is born with a gender and a dynamic. You’re either born male, or female, and alpha, omega, or beta. Transexual if you felt you should be a girl and not a boy, or a boy and not a girl, but there were some who felt that maybe there were meant to be an alpha and not an omega or a beta, or vice versa. That was considered transdynamic. Not as common mainly because who would want to be an Omega when you could be an Alpha?

Sam remembers the first time he and Dean fooled around. Shortly after Sam presented as Alpha, John had been on a hunt so Dean took him out and they celebrated. Sam had presented late. He was 16. Dean was twenty.

He had used his fake ID to buy them beer. The good stuff. And he made burgers in the small functioning kitchen of the apartment they had rented out for the month. And they drank too much and then Sam remembers Dean going down on him.

Hot wet heat. His fingers tangled in Dean’s blonde locks as he took Sam all the way down to the base. Sam swears it's the best blow job he’s ever gotten. Nevermind that it came from his older brother and that they were both Alphas.

The first time they had sex was a week before Sam left for Stanford. It was quick and dirty in the back of the Impala after a quick salt and burn. Their jeans shoved down to their ankles. Dean straddling him and riding him so hard the car shook on its frames and Sam was seeing stars.

Sam swallowed once they'd cleaned themselves up and had sprawled out in the back seat. Dean had somehow fit his body into Sam’s and had an arm draped over his hips.

“Can I ask you something?” Sam kept his voice low.

“Already did Sammy,” Dean answered.

Sam rolled his eyes and focused his attention on some of Dean’s freckles. “Do you like being an Alpha?”

Dean was silent. “No…” he finally answered. “I don’t.”

Sam nodded a little. “How come?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said. “I just, I don’t feel right as an Alpha...I never have Sam. The day I presented was the worst day of my life. Some people are made to be Alphas like you and Dad, but me...I’d rather be anything but an Alpha.”

“But you want to be an Omega,” Sam said. He braced himself for the denial. Or a punch in the face or both.

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “Is that weird?”

“No...it’s just…” Sam wasn’t sure how to word it. “I always thought you liked being an Alpha. You’re strong, independent, you don’t take anyone’s crap and you’re a hit with...well everyone.”

Dean sighed. “You wouldn’t understand alright?”

Sam doesn’t say anything after that.

He doesn't like to remember the night he left for Stanford. Or the way he left Dean thoroughly fucked and dead to the world. Sated and happy. He doesn’t like to remember the phone calls. Dean’s broken voice. The phone calls got further apart, once every couple weeks, then months, then sporadically.

When Sam met Jess, she helps ease the ache. He confides in her, talks to her about Dean. About Dean being trans. She eases the ache in his chest and it’s easier to lose himself inside her. She’s warm, and smells like flowers and she’s a beta. He was happy with her, and he could imagine spending his life with her. Be normal.

Sam remembers when Dean came back. And when Jess died. They were brothers then. Just brothers and Dean smelled like gunpowder and oil. Sam never brought up the pamphlet on alpha and omega transitioning he’d found. Sometimes in the glove compartment, sometimes on the nightstand. Once shoved in between the leather seats of the impala.

Sam never brought it up until Dean did. After the vampire hunt with their father. After they’d patched each other up. After they’d had sex. In the shower, on the floor, in the bed on scratchy motel sheets.

“I’ve never felt right you know?” Dean had said. His fingers curled in Sam’s hair, while Sam had his head on Dean’s chest listening to his heartbeat.

“Have you always felt that way?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. “When I was younger, it was more like an itch you know? Like I just knew and when I presented as an Alpha, it, it felt wrong Sam. I felt wrong.”

“You feel pretty great to me,” Sam tried to joke.

Dean chuckled a little. “Always the sweet talker.” He sighed and dropped his hand as Sam started to sit up.

“How come you never said anything to Dad?” He asked.

“What was I supposed to say?” Dean asked. “‘Hey dad, I know you’re super proud of having two sons who are Alphas, but I’d rather be an omega and take a fat knot right up my ass’. I couldn’t even buy scent blockers without him giving me this look like I had rejected him. So I went with it. I played the part he wanted me to to play and it wasn’t bad, it got better when you presented. I know, before, you were just humouring me-”

“I wasn’t humouring you Dean,” Sam interrupted.

“Yes you were, you thought I was weird for always wanting to let you fuck me. Manhandle me, boss me around in the bedroom,” Dean shrugged a little. “Thought I was different for always checking out the Alphas in bars and not omegas or betas. In society’s eyes, I am different Sam.”

Sam wasn’t sure what to say to that. Dean sighed and closed his eyes.

“You’re not weird Dean,” Sam said. “I don’t think you’re weird, I think...I think that you should think about doing hormone therapy. Maybe even getting the surgery.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Dean replied. “I get halfway to the nearest clinic then turn around.”

“What stops you?” Sam asked.

“...I don’t want to go alone, and it’s not like I could ask Dad,” Dean answered.

“I’ll go with you,” Sam said. “If...if you want me to.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Dean replied.

“I want to,” Sam said. “If this is something you really want to do and if it’ll make you happy then I’ll do anything to help you.”

“You are such a sap,” Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him. “You love it.”

“Do I?” Dean asked.

Sam remembers that they don’t make it to the clinic. Not after Meg, or when their father gets possessed and Dean nearly dies in the hospital. They don’t bring it up. Dean keeps playing the role of a good Alpha. Trying to make their father proud. They meet Ellen and Jo.

Ellen’s nice. Jo’s spunky and takes a shine to Dean and they hit it off. Jo’s an Omega and Sam can see why she would like Dean. He’s kinda respectable, and nice and good with kids.

Sam likes to tease Dean about it. He can’t help it. They’d be kinda cute together. Course he’s also jealous because he can see Dean’s attracted to her. His visions get worse, and he feels bad because Dean puts everything on the back burner to help him.

Sam tries to bring up the hormone therapy again. Now he’s leaving pamphlets. Trying to get Dean to talk about it again. He see’s the way Dean looks at other couples. The longing. Sam’s tempted to pilfer some Omega hormones and give them to Dean.

He remembers when they’re sitting in their motel room. Dean’s cleaning his guns, Sam’s doing research for a hunt.

“There’s a clinic a couple towns over that offers hormone therapy options,” Dean said. He doesn’t stop cleaning his guns. “I thought...maybe we could check it out after the hunt?”

Sam looked up from his book. Dean’s still cleaning his gun not meeting his gaze. But Sam sees the way Dean relaxes when he tell’s him ‘okay’. And Dean shoots him a brief smile.

Sam remembers waking up a week later, after they finish the hunt. Wakes Dean up with sex and they spend half the morning in bed before taking a shower together and driving to the clinic.

Sam remembers because Dean’s happy. And he loves to see Dean happy.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very long awaited chapter update. Super sorry it's been so long, it's nearing the end of the term for college but soon summer's gonna be up and I'll be able to update a bit more regularly :)
> 
> As always enjoy :)

“Hey,” Sam said. He smiled at Dean shuffled into the kitchen. 

He had on Sam’s old Stanford sweatshirt and a pair of worn sweatpants with holes in the knee.

“What are you smiling for?” Dean asked. His voice was on edge and he hunched a little as he dumped the coffee that'd been in the pot for the last couple hours and made a fresh batch. 

Sam internally winced as Dean banged around the kitchen. Today was gonna be rough. Dr. Roberts had warned them that there would be good days and bad days as Dean's hormones sorted themselves out.

It took Sam a while to understand that Dean wasn't angry with him directly. Most of the time anyway. He tried not to think about Castiel's face when Dean went off at the angel for appearing in the middle of Bobby’s kitchen while Dean was making lunch and nearly cut his finger with the knife. Since then, Castiel had learned to call ahead. 

“I was just thinking about how nice of a morning it is,” Sam answered lamely when he saw Dean waiting for an answer. 

Dean muttered something under his breath and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. “Where'd Bobby go?”

“He went to check out a possible haunting with Ellen. Thinks it might be a family of ghosts,” Sam answered. 

“You didn't go with?” Dean asked. 

“I figured we could look at apartments,” Sam answered. “I found a couple close by…if you want to?”

Dean nodded a little. “Let me shower and change.” 

“Take your time, no hurry,” Sam told him. 

He watched Dean leave the kitchen and picked up the apartment listings he’d printed out when he got back from his jog, after an unsuccessful attempt to wake Dean with morning sex. 

The first was only a half hour away from Bobby’s. A duplex with the first floor unit available. One with a shared back porch and basement. The rent was cheapish, six hundred a month and it looked like a fixer upper. Sam considered it a nice distraction for Dean. 

The second was part of a complex. A bit pricier, but with Sam’s new part time job of translating old texts for the local college and Bobby pitching in for the hormone therapy, it was doable. Two bedroom, or one bedroom and one office, with a balcony. 

The third was actually a house. One of those mobile homes in a gated community. Sam had been reluctant to even print out the information for it. The website was nice enough though and it didn't hurt to look. 

“Ready when you are,” Dean said as he walked back into the kitchen. His hair was still damp from the shower and he had pulled Sam’s sweatshirt back on but traded the sweats for jeans. 

“You want some breakfast?” Sam asked. 

“Not really hungry,” Dean answered. 

Sam knew better than to push. He had already packed the cooler with soda and water and some fruit for when Dean undoubtedly got hungry. 

He waited for Dean to pick up the keys to the Impala and grabbed them when the older male made no move to get them. He made sure to lock the door behind them and over to the car. 

Dean slid into the passenger seat without a word.

Sam turned on the radio and involuntarily shuddered as  _ Heat of the Moment  _ began playing and quickly switched songs. 

Dean didn't say anything but reached down and intertwined their fingers where they rest on his thigh. 

The owner of the first apartment was an older Beta. He eyed Sam cooley and gave Dean a side long glance. 

“Maybe I should wait in the car,” Dean said under his breath. 

“No, come on,” Sam replied. He wanted to hold Dean's hand but with the way the beta was looking at the two of them he resisted the urge. 

Dean shoved his hands in the front pocket of the sweatshirt and Sam heard the unmistakable sound of Dean fiddling with the Impala’s keys. 

“She’s a bit of a fixer upper, basement unfinished. Had plans to convert it into an office before I retired,” the man said, as he unlocked the door. “Single bedroom, course you put up a divider. Have a look around.” 

Sam nodded and followed Dean inside. The living room was spacious and open, with an arch doorway leading to the kitchen. 

“What do you think?” Sam asked. 

“Seems like a lot of work,” Dean answered. “And I don’t think he’s gonna like the two of us sharing the bedroom if you catch my drift.” 

Sam looked over to where the man was standing by the door, He looked to be reading over something but occasionally glanced up to look at him and Dean. He looked back at the paper when he caught Sam looking. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Sam said. He sighed. “Some people can be so small minded.” 

Dean snorted. “Understatement of the century.” 

Sam chuckled softly. 

“It’s not a half bad place, but we’re gonna try our luck with some place that doesn’t have a small minded asshole for a landlord,” Dean said as he walked past the man. 

Sam caught up to him and grabbed his hand. “So all it took was an asshole to bring you out of your funk?” 

“Didn’t like the way he was looking at you,” Dean answered. 

“Pretty sure he was thinking about the two of us defiling his crappy apartment,” Sam replied, as he unlocked the doors of the Impala. 

“He wishes we’d defile his crappy apartment,” Dean said. “What the next place you have picked out?” 

“It's part of a complex. It's about an hour's drive from Bobby’s place,” Sam answered. He gave Dean the listing as he pulled out of the driveway. 

“Pass,” Dean said. “No condos, or apartment complexes.” 

“That doesn't leave us with much of an option on places to live, and we can't keep crashing at Bobby’s,” Sam replied. 

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Dean sighed. 

Sam gently massaged the back of Dean's neck with his fingers. “Did you like the duplex option? Or there's the mobile home development.” 

“No housing developments.” Dean's shook his head. “Let me do a little looking okay?” 

Sam nodded and laid his arm across the back of the seat as Dean settled against him once more. 

* * *

“You two having any luck on the home front?” Bobby asked.

“Not really,” Sam sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and set down the pen he’d been using to write down the translation’s he’d been working on. “Dean didn’t like any of the choices I picked out and he hasn’t made any mention of finding something he liked.” 

“You boys don’t have to head out so fast, I do enjoy having you here you know,” Bobby told him. 

“Bobby you’ve already done so much for us,” Sam replied. “I still think you should let me pay you back for the hormone therapy.” 

“Don’t start with that,” Bobby said. “You just focus on helping Dean through this. If your daddy were here he’d want you to do the same.” 

Sam shifted a little in his seat and glanced towards the back door as he heard Dean’s footsteps. “I’d like to think so.” 

“Baby is purring like a kitten,” Dean said as he walked into the kitchen. “And shining like a diamond. We should take her for a ride later.” 

“Yeah?” Sam asked. 

Dean nodded and grabbed a coke from the fridge. “Drive down to the lake? Give your brain a break from all that reading.” 

“Sounds great,” Sam smiled. 

He watched Dean walk out of the kitchen and heard him go upstairs. 

“Rufus called about a demon possession out in Wisconsin,” Bobby said as he stood up. “I’m heading out tonight, shouldn't be gone long.” 

“Yeah?” Sam nodded. “Try to kill the demon and not each other.” 

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Try to keep your bedroom activities to the bedroom. Some things are better left the imagination you idjit.” 

Sam blushed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he drained the rest of his beer. 

“Real sorry about that Bobby…” he apologized. 

Bobby just patted his shoulder as he walked past him. 

Dean returned to the kitchen twenty minutes later in a pair of ratty blue jeans and a thin baby blue sweater. He had his boots in one hand and a blanket in the other. 

They packed a cooler with some beer and soda and stopped by the store to pick up some food. Dean kept one hand on the steering wheel while the other was draped across the back of the seat his fingers playing with the ends of Sam’s hair. 

Sam hadn’t realized he’d fall asleep until he felt Dean’s lips against his and he smiled a little. He sat up and stretched as Dean pulled back and looked around confused. 

“This isn’t the lake,” Sam pointed out. 

“Actually...it is,” Dean answered. He got out and Sam followed suit. 

“I found the listing online, owner’s this old lady. The place used to belong to her husband but he died a few months back and she couldn’t handle the upkeep,” Dean said as he walked over to the house. 

Dean leaned against the porch railing and braced his hands on the wood. He looked at Sam expectantly and Sam looked at the  [ house ](http://www.inspiredhomeideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Depositphotos_1343399-800-min.jpg) . It was nice. Nicer than what Sam had originally picked out. 

Sam ran a hand through his hair and gave Dean a smile. “How much is she asking for?” 

“She’s willing to let it go for 5,000,” Dean answered. 

“...What’s wrong with it?” Sam asked. 

“Nothing, she just doesn’t want it anymore,” Dean answered. 

“Dean, there is no way in hell someone’s going to give away a lake house this good unless there’s something wrong with it,” Sam said. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with the place. Come on, she gave me the keys, let’s just...take a look?” He held up the keys. 

Sam nodded a little and joined him on the porch. “Alright, we’ll look.” 

Dean smiled and unlocked the front door. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder as they stepped into the house. 

“...Okay...so the outside looks better than the inside…” Dean said after a beat of silence. 

“That is understatement,” Sam replied. “When was the last time she said her husband came out here?” 

“She didn’t,” Dean replied. “But, look all it needs is a little TLC…” 

Sam snorted. “It needs new floors, new wallpaper, I swear I’m getting tetanus just by being in here.”

“But it’d be ours Sam...we wouldn’t have to worry about paying rent, hell, we could paint the walls pink...really make it our own you know?” Dean told him. 

“...We’re not painting the walls pink,” Sam replied. “She’s just asking for 5,000?”

Dean nodded. “That’s all she wants.”

“It’s gonna take forever you know, won’t be liveable for at least a month,” Sam told him. 

“I know,” Dean nodded. 

“And the lake’s not like haunted or anything is it?” Sam asked. 

“Triple checked, only things in that lake are fish,” Dean answered. 

Sam nodded. “If you’re happy I’m happy.”

“You sure?” Dean asked. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure...it might be nice to live on a lake.” 

Dean grinned. 

“...You already told her yes didn’t you?” Sam asked. 

“I knew you were gonna say yes,” Dean answered with a shrug. 

“Dean,” Sam said. 

“Hmm?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Run,” Sam answered. 

Dean laughed as he dodged Sam’s attempt to grab him and ran out of the house and towards the backyard. Sam mock growled as he ran after him. 

Dean grabbed a low hanging branch and jumped up to grab it, He hauled himself up straddled the branch as Sam caught up to him. 

“Oh no fair,” Sam said. “Get down here.” 

“Nope,” Dean replied and swung his legs a little. “Show me all those pull up’s at five in the morning pay off.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and jumped up to grab the branch. He pulled himself up and swung a leg over, quickly righting himself before he fell. 

Dean smiled. “See, you did it.” 

“God...this reminds me of that time in highschool and I let some kids talk me going to that old junkyard with the dogs,” Sam said. 

Dean snorted. “I remember that. You got stuck on the fence and called me to come get you. Had a date that night too you know.” 

“A date? You showed up with a black eye and a split lip,” Sam replied. 

Dean picked at a piece of bark. “He was an alpha on the chess team. Nice guy, we grabbed some burgers and on our way out, some guys didn’t take to kindly to two alpha’s going on dates…”

“What happened?” Sam asked. 

“Guy decided he wasn’t ready and started dating a nice pretty Omega,” Dean shrugged. “And, I decided I’d much rather spend my time making sure you understood that you shouldn’t care about what people think about you.” 

“For what it’s worth, that guy was stupid to leave you over something like that,” Sam told him. 

Dean shrugged. “Different time Sam. Sides, who needs him when I’ve got you?” 

Sam chuckled. “I am pretty awesome.”

“You...are more than awesome Sammy,” Dean told him. “I know I haven’t been the best the deal with lately with all the hormone therapy going on, but I appreciate you being here.” 

“Where am I gonna go? You won’t let me have the car,” Sam joked. 

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. “You know what I mean.” 

“You don’t need to thank me for anything Dean, I’d do anything for you,” Sam told him. He reached up and cupped Dean’s cheek. “You...You’re my mate Dean. And my brother and I love you and I would do anything to make you happy.”

“You’re such a sap…” Dean blushed. 

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. “Shut up...You love it.” 


	5. Dean Remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the last chapter like this bounced around between past and present so i tried to keep this to one voice and it has been double checked. Enjoy :)  
> The italics are the past conversations.

Dean remembers the first time he realized he wanted to be an omega. Before Sam was born. Before his mother died. Before it was a blur of dirty motel rooms, crap food and a different bar in a different city hunting a different monster.

He was three. (And really he shouldn't be able to remember that for far back but he does.) And he's with his mom. They're in the kitchen and she's making pie. Apple. His favorite.

It's warm in the kitchen and cold outside. She made him a small cup of hot cocoa with milk and chocolate and marshmallows.

His dad is at work. So it's just the two of them. When the pie goes in the kitchen they snuggle on the couch. He sips his hot chocolate and she tells him a story of a brave hunter.

He remembers what she smells like. There’s a bitter scent. He can never place it, but it's masked by the smell of lilacs and his father's scent. (Nowadays it reminds him off just how similar Sam and their dad are. Both smell earthy) it's comforting. And he wants that. He wants to give that.

Alpha’s bring a sense of protection and caution. But he wants to bring warmth and comfort into a home. Into the life of some other Alpha.

When Sam’s born and their mother dies, Dean gets a taste of being that comfort. He makes Sam happy. No matter what and it feels natural. It comes easy. He leans the difference between each cry, the difference between a hungry cry, and a tired cry. The play with me cry. And responds accordingly.

Their dad jokes about him being a natural Omega, but there's that glint of hope that Dean is an Alpha. Like him. Alphas are good hunters. Omegas are soft. Dean doesn't mind being soft.

Doesn't mind the jokes. He preens under them. The older Sam gets, the more Alpha he portrays. Always coming to Dean’s aid, trying to protect Dean.

It's adorable and it just makes Dean happier because if Sam’s an Alpha maybe their dad will still be happy.

The day he presents as an Alpha, Dean is disappointed to say the least. But John is happy. Happier than he’s been in a long time and he splurges on the food. They go to nice place and Sam and Dean gorge themselves on food before passing out asleep in their motel room.

Dean remember’s Sam, ten years old and sprawled on top of him like a human octopus. It’s a solid warm weight and it makes Dean a little happy.

He remembers going to the pharmacy and buying scent blocking soap. He remembers spending an hour in the bathroom scrubbing his skin raw with it. Willing his knot to just disappear. Nothing happens. But he calms down enough to eventually get out of the shower and get dressed.

Sam looks at him funny but joins Dean on their shared bed when he sits down and spends the next half hour goading Dean into an impromptu wrestling match. They end up sprawled on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and breathless laughter.

Three years later, he tries the hormones. He used his five finger discount when the pharmacist was busy. Sam’s at school. Their dad’s on a hunt. He's all alone.

He takes three and drink some beer. It's not bad at first. He feels kinda nice. Relaxed. Then he gets sick. He barely makes it to the sink. After that it's a blur of bright lights and a tube down his throat.

At some point he registers Sam at his beside. Thirteen with his baby face and dimples. His eyes are red. Dean wants to say something. But he’s not sure what.

He’s released a few days later. Their dad says nothing. Just shoves a pharmacy bag into his hand and orders them in the car.

Dean looks in the bag when Sam’s asleep, Dean's never told Sam this. The conversation.

_“Why?” John asks._

_Dean shrugs. “I wanted to feel right…”_

_He clenches the steering wheel. “Why didn't you tell me?”_

_“What was I supposed to say? 'I don't want to be an Alpha?’ That I don't...feel comfortable in my own skin?”_

Dean doesn't like to remember what follows. It's one of the few times he disagrees with his dad. He hates it.

When he finds out there's a name for what he is, Trans-dynamic. It makes sense. He's heard of people who are trans in the sense they are born in the wrong gender, and Dean feels the same way, except he feels born into the wrong dynamic.

It solidifies something in him. He has a name. Something he can research. And he does. Extensively. But secretly. He learns all he can from websites, clinics, doctors. He starts a secret cash fund for hormones. A few dollars here and there. It makes him happy.

He remembers a date he went on in highschool, he and some other Alpha went out. He was a clean cut A+ kind guy on the chess team. It was under the pretense of some extra tutoring. Course they didn't do studying.

He was a nice guy Dean remembers. Things were going smoothly. They hadn't made it to the sex part yet. They were leaving some mom and pop ice cream shop and when they were leaving, there were some guys from the football team. A few Alphas couple Betas.

It got nasty after that. Dean got a black eye for his troubles. The other guy couldn't handle it and left with Dean’s understanding.

Dean was saved from drinking himself into a stupor by a phone call from Sam. Poor kid got stuck on a fence.

He never tells him what happened that night. Not for years, instead, he tries to teach him that a person is a person no matter what and that he shouldn't be so quick to judge. Sam of course looks at him weird but he’s pleased Sam takes it to heart.

When Sam presents, a late bloomer at the ripe age of sixteen, it's enough to calm the waters. Their dad's busy on a hunt, but he sounds proud when Sam calls him.

Dean's proud, and disappointed. Sam's not his little Sammy anymore. Sam was already a couple inches taller than him. Not quite as muscular yet, but still big.

They celebrate together. Dean buys beer and Sam's favorite foods to cook since they've got an actual kitchen. The beer turns into something stronger, which somehow turns into Dean offering to give Sam a blow job.

He's impressed. Sam is big. Thick with a decent sized knot at the base. Dean swallows and vaguely wonders what it would feel like inside him.

It's not uncommon for two Alphas to find release between each other, but they’re brothers and Dean's already erased some of the line that was once between them the second his lips wrap around the head of Sam’s cock.

Sam grabs Dean’s hair and thrusts up into Dean’s mouth. Dean has to brace his hands on the floor while he lets Sam use his mouth. It doesn't last long. A couple minutes at best and it surprises Dean.

It's thick and tastes oddly sweet but still musky. He swallows what he can and sits up to catch his breath.

Sam has a dopey smile on his face. Dean drinks some beer while Sam tucks himself back into his pants.

They fall asleep on one of the bed. Sam uses his octopus limbs to wrap around Dean and it feels nice. A warm solid body behind Dean. Sam, whether intentionally or not, nuzzles Dean and slots a leg between Dean’s and it feels natural. Like they were meant to sleep this way.

It's not new to Dean. When Sam was little Dean would sleep wrapped around his brother's small frame. Keeping him safe.

Things start to shift between them. It's little things at first. Sam comes up with some excuse about how they could save money if they get one room and he and Dean share like they used to.

John agrees, saving money for more bullets and guns makes sense.

Dean doesn't really protest, he doesn't think anything of it until he wakes up wrapped up in Sam's arms, or Sam sprawled on top of him, or him on top of Sam. Achingly hard.

He takes cold showers. Jerks off furiously to thoughts of Sam and he feels like something's wrong because he shouldn't feel this way about his brother.

So he goes out to bars. Picks up cute Omegas, sometimes a Beta, on the rare occasion an Alpha. Dean likes the solid weight on his back that comes from being taken by another Alpha.

Most of the ones he pick are rough. It's rare he gets gentle. He doesn't dare request for it. The fact that he’s even picking up other Alphas is considered taboo.

Sam catches him one afternoon. It was risky to bring some Alpha back to the room with him in general. In the afternoon, it's suicide. But Sam was supposed to be at the library and their dad is on a hunt.

She’s gorgeous. A curvy redhead, who’s all too happy for him to show her how much he appreciates her. She's smaller than Sam though. Thinner too. Not that's he’s disappointed.

The filth coming out of her mouth as she takes him. He’s in his own little slice of Heaven. Then Sam walks in. She makes a joke about him joining before Sam runs off, the hotel door slams behind him.

Dean’s suddenly not so in the mood for an afternoon delight, but he sucks her off and let's her come down his throat before he takes a shower and waits for Sam to come back.

He does. He’s drunk off his ass, giggling. Dean vaguely remembers some girls from the highschool really into Sam and the whole ‘homeschooled since we always travel’ vibe so he figures that’s where he got the alcohol. He gets him water and aspirin for the hangover and helps him to bed.

If Sam remembers what he saw the day before he doesn’t say anything. A couple weeks later they have sex in the back seat of the Impala. It’s fast and dirty. The car rocks on his frames. Sam’s got his mouth latched onto Dean’s throat mouthing and sucking on his scent gland.

Dean can’t stop the noises coming out his mouth even if he wants to. He’s keening and digging his fingers into Sam’s skin. Whatever he can grab and riding him like there is no tomorrow.

It’s wrong. He knows it’s wrong, he should be joking with Sam while they clean up. Teasing him about some Omega or Beta that wants to get with Sam, not fucking him in the backseat. Incoherently begging him for it to be harder and faster.

Afterwards, they somehow manage to squeeze themselves to lie on the backseat. He’s smart he at least remembered to grab the ratty blanket from the trunk. They’ll have to stop by the laundromat and shower to get rid of the scent of sex.

Dean should roll down the windows to air the car out. He’s sure he can pass it off as sex with another person. Even if he has to lie about it being some random Alpha chick.

_“Can I ask you something?”_

_Dean almost doesn’t hear him._

_“Already did,” Dean jokes._

_Sam’s quiet again and he keeps running his fingers up and down Dean’s back. “Do you like being an Alpha?”_

_“...No,” Dean admits. “I don’t...why?”_

_He feels Sam shrug and he stops tracing his arm. “How come?”_

_“I don’t know...I just, don’t feel right as an Alpha...I feel like I’m acting most of the time. Just going through the motions…” Dean answers._

There’s more after that, Dean doesn’t like to dwell on that, it was weird to have that conversations after Sam had his dick up his ass.

There were more stolen moments after that. Sneaking kisses in the middle of the night in their shared motel bed. The risk made it a little hotter but he wasn’t really thinking about the risk. They weren’t even having sex, for the most part it was just kissing and hand holding and a little innocent scenting when they were alone.

The next time they do have sex, it’s...it’s primal. It’s rough and fast and there’s biting and Sam’s just everywhere. So much so Dean hardly remembers most of what exactly goes on. He knows he passes out, when he wakes up though, Sam’s gone. All that’s left is a note.

Dean is proud of course. Sam managed to get out of the life. And he hopes he’s happy at Stanford and he tells him as much, but as time goes on, he stops calling so often. Sam’s busy with school, doesn’t always have time to talk and when he brings up Jess, Dean leaves some message about things between them should end, he’s not sure if they were still even going on, and he wishes him a good life with Jess and that’s it. He stops calling.

It hurts at first, and he spends a few nights drinking by himself. John is angry. He’s not sure when he started referring to him as John and Sir and not dad. He doesn’t call Sam. But Dean knows he drives by to check on him.

Dean stops taking the scent suppressants in effort to be more like the son he should be. He stops picking up Alphas in bars and goes for Betas. Sometimes an Omega, sometimes they’re willing to indulge him. It’s not the same. It’s not Sam. It’s not supposed to be Sam he has to remind himself.

It’s two years before he sees Sam again. When their dad goes missing. He relishes the feel of Sam’s body pinning him down and can’t stop the goofy grin that comes on his face. He feels terrible when Jess dies, and he wants to do anything to help ease the pain.

He plays the brother role then. He doesn’t cross the line that’s been redrawn between them. He does going back to his research. He’s still got money saved, it’s not a lot, not yet, he starts picking up pamphlets and he knows Sam sees them but doesn’t say anything. Part of him wants to talk about it, the other part wants him to stop. Just give up and be the Alpha their father wants.

Of course it’s their father who finds them. To kill a nest of vampires who have a colt that could kill the Yellow-eyed Demon.

Of course Sam and John (he still doesn't know when he makes that change) are almost at each other’s throats. Dean of course tries to intervene and defuse. It’s tense, but they make it work.

It’s after, when they’re in their hotel room, cleaning each other up. Dressing wounds, taking stock. To this day Dean has no idea who started it. It starts in the shower. They’re washing the blood off each other then they’re kissing. It’s a mesh of teeth and lips before they tumble out and he’s got Sam against the wall, the sink, before stumbling to the bed amidst their bloody clothes.

He speaks first this time. They’re sprawled out on one of the room’s beds. He’s carding his fingers through Sam’s hair and Sam’s got his head on Dean’s chest.

_“It never felt right…” he says._

_“Being an alpha?” Sam asks._

_Dean nods. “When I was younger, it was like an itch you know? Like even before I presented I just knew, and then I presented...it felt wrong.”_

_“Don’t know, you feel pretty right to me,” Sam grins._

_He chuckles and looks down at Sam. “Such a sweet talker.” He drops his hand as Sam starts to sit up._

_“How come you never told dad?” Sam asks._

_“What was I supposed to say?” Dean asks “‘Hey dad, I know you’re super proud of having two sons who are Alphas, but I’d rather be an omega and take a fat knot right up my ass’. I couldn’t even buy scent blockers without him giving me this look like I had rejected him. So I went with it. I played the part he wanted me to to play and it wasn’t bad, it got better when you presented. I know, before, you were just humouring me-”_

_“I wasn’t humouring you Dean,” Sam interrupts._

_“Yes you were, you thought I was weird for always wanting to let you fuck me. Manhandle me, boss me around in the bedroom,” Dean shrugs a little. “Thought I was different for always checking out the Alphas in bars and not omegas or betas. In society’s eyes, I am different Sam.”_

_He can see Sam’s struggling to find the right words. There are never right words for this conversation. Dean closes his eyes._

_“You’re not weird Dean,” Sam finally says. “I don’t think you’re weird, I think...I think that you should think about doing hormone therapy. Maybe even getting the surgery.”_

_“I’ve thought about it,” Dean replies. “I get halfway to the nearest clinic then turn around.”_

_“What stops you?” Sam asks._

_“...I don’t want to go alone, and it’s not like I could ask Dad,” Dean answers._

_“I’ll go with you,” Sam offers. “If...if you want me to.”_

_“You don’t have to do that,” Dean replies.._

_“I want to,” Sam tells him. “If this is something you really want to do and if it’ll make you happy then I’ll do anything to help you.”_

_“You are such a sap,” Dean says._

_Sam rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss him. “You love it.”_

_“Do I?” Dean asks._

They never made it to the clinic though. Not after Meg. Not after their dad gets possessed. Not after Sam’s visions get worse. He goes back to being the good little Alpha. He redraws that line.

They meet Ellen and Jo. He likes Jo and Ellen scares the crap out of him. He thinks she knows about him. About what he wants. What he really wants. Jo’s cute. Spunky. If the fear of Ellen that makes him keep Jo at arms length.

Sam teases him. He can sense jealousy behind the words. Maybe a bit of longing. But he tries. He tried hard to keep that line uncrossed.

He tries to ignore the pamphlets Sam keep leaving out. His secret fund is stalled again. Last he checked there was a couple thousand. He’s good about not touching it. He thinks Sam knows about it but doesn't say anything.  

He breaks that line though. After he sells his soul. After Sam comes back to him. he doesn't care that it's on the floor of some dingy cabin, or that Bobby could walk in on them.

He remembers when they’re sitting in their motel room. He'd cleaning his guns, Sam’s doing research for a hunt.

“There’s a clinic a couple towns over that offers hormone therapy options,” he says. He doesn’t stop cleaning his guns. “I thought...maybe we could check it out after the hunt?”

He chances a glance up and Sam’s smiling. He agrees of course and Dean relaxes.

He remembers a week later being woken up by a blow job, and then sex and then kisses in the shower. It's all...domestic and relaxing.

They actually make it to the clinic that time. Dean remembers. Sometimes, he doesn't want to. Not when there a days when he just wants to curl up in bed and sleep for days. Angry for snapping at Bobby or Castiel.  

But he remembers, because it all leads up to him doing something not for anyone else, but for himself. Because he deserves it.


	6. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a chapter about Dean making Sam a little jealous but instead in turned some scenting and vulnerability,

“You sure you don’t mind me going on that hunt with Garth?” Sam asked as Dean sat down with their drinks. “I’m sure he can handle that werewolf on his own.

“For the last time Sam, go, you’re driving me crazy okay? Bobby’s gonna come up this weekend and Castiel’s going to try and help,” Dean told him. “Let’s just have fun tonight. Look, I splurged and got that good beer.”

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arm around Dean. “Everyone’s staring at you you know.” 

“Are they?” Dean asked. 

“Course they are,” Sam answered as he nuzzled him. “You smell amazing, and those jeans, I have half a mind to bend you over right here.” 

“Jeeze Sammy, what’s got you all riled up?” Dean asked. He drank some of his beer. 

“We’re not gonna be together…” Sam answered. 

“We’ve been apart before Sam,” Dean reminded him. “For longer than a week.” 

“I know,” Sam sighed and picked up his own beer. “It was different then, those were out of our control. This is...and it’s different.” 

“How is it different?” Dean asked. 

“I know we’re not...mated but it feels like we are and you’re going through the therapy and some days are better than others and I know we can call each other, but I’m gonna miss your grumpy little shuffle into the kitchen in the mornings and cuddling with you on the couch and watching crap TV….” Sam admitted. 

“You’ll be gone for a week Sam, maybe a week and a half at the most,” Dean told him. “Can you honestly tell me you won’t enjoy a week apart? The freedom to do what you want without me bitching about it?” 

“I happen to find your bitching endearing,” Sam huffed. 

“Sure you do princess,” Dean patted Sam’s thigh as he drained his beer and stood up. “Gotta take a leak.”

“If only your mannerism changed too,” Sam joked as he rolled his eyes. 

“You still love me~” Dean replied. He kissed his cheek before heading to the bathroom. 

Sam tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for Dean to return and finished off his beer. 

The bar they were in was more costly than most of the dives and roadhouses they went to. He couldn’t pronounce half the drinks on the menu but Dean had recommended it and he was already dressed in those ass hugging jeans and soft baby blue t-shirt. So he couldn’t really say no at that precise moment. 

But the longer they were there the nicer it was. The music was decent too, he was surprised considering Dean wasn’t really into the new mainstream thing. 

He looked around and wondered what was taking Dean so long. He spotted him over by the bar talking to another person. It was another woman Sam summarized. 

She was beautiful too. Exactly Dean’s type in woman. A large breasted slim figure and a redhead. Sam tightened his grip on his beer. He doesn’t like to remember that time he walked in on Dean with a similar looking Alpha years ago. 

He was jealous then and he’s getting jealous now. She reached out and touched his arm. Dean caught his eye and his lips quirked up in a small smirk. 

“That little,” Sam huffed. “Fine, two can play at that game.” 

He knew that Dean smelled more Omega than Alpha now. After almost a year of hormone therapy it’d be worrying if he didn’t. He also knew that despite smelling like an Omega, Dean still had some of his Alpha...tendencies. One of which was pushing Sam’s buttons. But this time it wasn’t going to work. 

He glanced up and this time watched the redhead move her hand just a little lower and lean in to speak over the loud music. Whatever she said Dean agreed and they joined the other mass of bodies on the dancefloor. 

Sam growled under his breath and drained his beer before he got  up and walked over. 

“Can I help you?” the readhead asked.

“Yeah,” Sam answered. “You’re dancing with my mate.” 

“Your mate?” she laughed. “Honey I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he doesn’t have a single bond mark on him and he doesn’t even smell like you.”

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean and all but dragged him to his side. “Back off.” 

He didn’t wait for her response as he dragged Dean out of the bar and back to the Impala. He shoved him up against the door and dug his fingers into Dean’s hips as he kissed him. He worked his way lower and felt Dean’s breath hitch before he found himself held back at arm's length. 

Sam blinked confused a couple times. His gaze dropped down to Dean’s hands on his chest holding him back then looked back at Dean confused. 

His cheeks were flushed a deep scarlet masking his freckles and he didn’t look Sam directly in the eye. 

“Dean…” he asked softly. 

“You...you started to scent me,” Dean half whispered half stated. 

Sam chanced a glance around and saw that a few people had stopped to watch and his own cheeks heated. 

“Just...let’s go,” Dean managed. “Please.” 

The drive back to Bobby’s was in silence. Dean stayed on his side of the car and somehow managed to make his larger frame as small as possible and wouldn’t look at Sam. 

“How’d it go?” Bobby asked. 

Dean kept his head ducked as he darted upstairs to their room. Sam dropped the keys onto the table by the door and went after him. 

“Idjits,” Bobby muttered. 

“Dean, Dean I-” 

He grunted as Dean suddenly knocked him onto the bed and kissed him. 

“Do it,” Dean said as he straddled him. 

“Do what?” Sam asked. 

“Scent me,” Dean answered. “I...I’m gonna miss you, and...and I only meant to make you just a little jealous at the bar, and then she started talking about bond marks and scents and then you...you started to scent me and I just….do it Sammy. Please. I...I want you to scent me.” 

“Dean I...are you sure?” Sam asked. “We’ve never talked about this before.”

“This is us talking about it,” Dean answered. “Please Sammy. You’re gonna be gone for a week and I...it didn’t bother me before, maybe it’s the hormones I don’t know, everything is...Sammy I...I need this.” 

“Okay,” Sam nodded and reached up to cup Dean’s face. “Just, take a deep breath for me okay?” 

“Sam-” 

“Deep breath Dean. For me.”

Dean rolled his eyes a little but did as told and took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly and let out a small yelp as Sam suddenly loosely pinned him to the bed.

“As much as I like you like dressed, I like you undressed even more,” Sam said nonchalantly as he started to undress Dean. 

“You’re gonna get naked too right...I wanna scent you too,” Dean replied. He averted his eyes as his cheeks flushed pink again. “I mean, if that’s okay.” 

“I would very much like that,” Sam told him. 

Sam took his time as he undressed Dean. He wanted to give him ample time to change his mind if it got to be too much. 

That was new territory for them. Scenting each other. They had never dared to do it when their dad was alive and Sam doesn't have any recollection of it happening when he's little. 

Sam had always wanted to. Show everyone who Dean belonged to. Even when they were both Alphas. 

His lips quirked as he slid his fingers down Dean’s chest and to the waistband of his jeans.

“What?” Dean asked. His breath hitched a little as Sam leaned down and kissed his neck. It was just a few inches from his scent gland.

“Nothing,” Sam answered. 

He tugged Dean’s jeans off and tossed them in the floor. The pink bikini style panties followed suit. 

Sam skimmed his fingers over Dean’s skin. 

“Come on Sam…” Dean was flushed pink again.He had closed his eyes to hide to embarrassment. 

Sam had already packed a few of Dean's shirt in his duffel and he knew Dean would no doubt confiscate half of Sam’s while he was gone. But this...this was different. This was scenting. This would be letting every Beta, Alpha, and Omega know that Dean was taken. 

Sam took less care as he undressed, his clothes joined Dean’s on the floor. 

Scenting didn't necessarily have to be done naked, but Dean's body was more responsive than Dean himself. His body would tell Sam what Dean wouldn't. 

He took his time with it, not wanting to rush. Dean’s breath hitched every so often and the lower Sam got the more the more his fingers tightened in his hair. 

“I can stop,” Sam told him. 

“No!” Dean shifted a little. “No…It’s just…” He took another breath. “No one’s scented me since mom…” 

Sam sat up to look at him. “...not even dad?” 

Dean shook his head. “I mean...I know this is different than a parent scenting their child, but it’s....this means that you want to be with me Sam...if you do this Sam, this is it. There won’t, can’t be anymore breaks between us okay? We can’t suddenly just go back to being brothers and acting like this never happened.” 

“Hey,” Sam sat up all the way this time and cupped Dean’s face, “I am in this with you for the long haul. You haven’t scared me off yet.” 

“Bitch,” Dean huffed with a small smile. 

“Jerk,” Sam returned the smile and kissed him. 

Dean kissed back and Sam nudged his legs further apart to he could lie between them and they kissed languidly. It was nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: mamabear Jody and Donna try to make Dean feel better with a little help from Castiel~


	7. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said we'd have some Donna, Jody and Castiel in this chapter, but things took a bit of a turn. And all will be revealed soon. I promise

“I’m really sorry Dean, I know I said I’d be back tonight but...the case sort of turned into two monsters,” Sam sighed. 

Dean rolled over onto his back. “But we were supposed to spend our first official night in the house tonight. I just finished building the bed this afternoon...You should feel this queen Sam. It’s like laying on a cloud. And the sheets. Sam why can’t you come home?” 

“The werewolf turned out not to be a werewolf, Garth thinks it might be a witch, but my hunch is a shifter,” Sam explained. 

“How do you get shifter out of a werewolf attack?” Dean frowned. “Sam if you want to keep hunting with Garth that’s fine, you don’t have to lie.” 

“Dean, you know that’s not true,” Sam replied. “I would much rather be at our new home. With you. Enjoying our queen sized memory foam mattress and not stuck in the damn bible belt hunting a witch or a shifter.” 

Dean heard him let out a breath.

“I know you’re having a rough time right now Dean, and if I could be there I would. Look, I promise that when we’re done the first thing we will do is break in the new mattress okay?” Sam told him.

“Fine...whatever, tell Garth I said hey…” Dean said. He hung up and tossed the cell phone aside. 

He laid there for a couple minutes before he reluctantly got out of bed and went downstairs to find something to eat. He felt a bit bad about being so hard on Sam but he had been looking forward to spending time with Sam when he got back. 

He frowned a little when the doorbell went off and reached for the gun hidden in the cabinet. He almost dropped the gun once he looked through the peephole. He set the gun aside as he unlocked the door and was met with a grinning Benny. 

“How the hell did you find this place?” Dean asked as he met the man in a hug. 

“It wasn’t easy I’ll tell you that much,” Benny chuckled and pulled back. “Heard through the hunter’s vine that you and that brother of yours are planting roots. Things are going alright then?” 

Dean nodded and rocked back on his heels a little. “Yeah, well I mean, it’s more of a necessity at the moment. Come in?” 

He stepped out of the way to the man in and shut the door behind him. 

“Yeah, heard about that too,” Benny added. “Gotta say, it’s a nice look for you.” 

Dean felt his cheeks heat up. “So I’ve been told. You hungry? Thirsty? I don’t have any of that special brand you like, but we’ve got a nice supply of beer, wine, water?” 

Benny followed him to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. “I can settle for a beer.” 

Dean walked over to the fridge and grabbed a few and set one on the counter for Benny before he opened his own. 

“When’d you start?” Benny asked. 

“Couple months ago,” Dean answered. 

“Figured Sam be the one to make you finally go with it,” Benny nodded. 

“Benny…-” 

“Don’t worry about it Dean, you know I never held that against you,” Benny interrupted gently. “I knew once things with Sam got settled, things between us would change, not to mention Sam hates me.” 

“Sam doesn’t hate you,” Dean replied. 

Benny raised an eyebrow. 

“He doesn’t hate you, he just...doesn’t like you too much,” Dean replied. 

“He doesn’t like anyone who gets’s too chummy with ya sweetheart,” Benny pointed out. “You’re his.” 

“Okay Sam doesn’t own me,” Dean pointed out. “He doesn’t get to say who I can and can’t spend my time with.” 

“Dean, you own Sam too,” Benny told him gently. “You own each other. It’s the way you two are.” 

“You’re not wrong there,” Dean nodded. “But.Sam’s not here right now.” 

Benny raised an eyebrow. “DIdn’t realize you were one of those types.” 

“Shut up I’m not,” Dean shook his head. “I meant, why don’t you stay for dinner or something. I’m sure I could pay a visit to the local blood bank.” 

“Well, it was an awfully long drive,” Benny mused. “Suppose I could stay for dinner. But I’m cooking.” 

“...We’ve got an apple tree out back,” Dean mentioned as he put their empty bottles in the sink to wash later. 

“If you wanted pie all you had to do was ask,” Benny chuckled and followed after Dean as he grabbed his keys. 

* * *

Sam let out a relieved sigh as he pulled his car up the gravel driveway and turned the engine off. He grabbed the bag off the seat next to me and left his duffel in the trunk and headed for the front door. 

He paused when the smell of death mixed with some sort of spice hit his nose as he opened the door and followed the sound of music out onto the back porch. 

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and tried not to snarl. 

“Benny.” 

Both men turned at the clipped tone and Dean smiled. 

“Sam,” Dean let go from where he had his hands clasped in Benny’s and leaned up to give Sam a kiss as he approached. “I thought you said the hunt would last a few more days.” 

“It has been a few more days,” Sam replied after the kiss. “Turns out it was a shifter posing as a werewolf. But you know, took care of it.” He didn’t take his eyes off Benny. 

“I’ll leave you two to catch up, I’ll go pick up some things for dinner,” Benny announced. 

“When he’d get here?” Sam asked once Benny was gone. “And what is he doing here?” 

“He stopped by unexpectedly and he’s been keeping me company,” Dean answered. “He’s not a bad guy Sam.” 

“He’s a vampire Dean, and you’re-” 

“You’re vulnerable,” Sam finished. 

Sam internally winced as Dean stood straighter and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You wanna repeat that?” Dean asked. 

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “You know it’s true Dean...ever since you’re started your hormone therapy, you’re changing. I know you’re an amazing hunter Dean. You taught me everything I know, but right now...you’re vulnerable and if I can tell that Dean, you sure as hell know that any monster out there will be able to tell it, including Benny.” 

“You are an asshole,” Dean shoved past him and walked into the house. 

Sam flinched as the door slammed shut. He counted to ten before he followed after him in time to see grab his keys and his jacket. 

“Dean where are you going?” Sam asked. 

“To the bar, or do you think I’m too vulnerable?” Dean snapped.

Sam reached out to grab his arm. 

Dean smacked his hand away. “Don’t touch me. And don’t wait up.” 

Sam watched him leave out of the front door and his chest suddenly tightened as he heard the Impala pull out of the driveway. 

* * *

“He’s worried about you,” Benny said as he sat next to Dean at the bar. “Don’t you think it’s time you went back home?” 

“Why? So he can treat me like I don’t know how to take care of myself?” Dean snapped. “Where does he get off calling me vulnerable? I can still kick his ass with one hand behind my back.” 

“You know he meant well Dean,” Benny sighed. “As much as I know you’ll hate hearing it, you know he’s not wrong.” 

Dean ignored this and finished off his beer before motioning for another. “You calling me vulnerable too?” 

Benny seemed to think his answer over carefully. “I think, that right now, you’re not in the best place to really be out there on your own. You Winchesters. You’ve got enemies, Dean.”

“I can take care of myself,” Dean repeated. 

“I think Dean, that maybe you should let other people take care of you,” Benny tried to tell him gently. “Hell Dean, I’ve been with you three days and I can see it’s wearing on you. You don’t need to be tough all the time Dean. You’re allowed to be vulnerable.”

Dean was silent for a moment. “I don’t want to be. I hate feeling this...vulnerability,” he almost spat the word. “The entire time Sam was gone I just kept worrying about him. Wondering when he was going to come back if he was going to come back…” 

Dean’s chest tightened at the thought and he gripped his bottle tighter. 

“Have you considered telling this to Sam?” Benny asked. 

Dean snorted. “Yeah, right. Like I can just tell Sam that he’s right. Then he’ll just act like I’m weak and assume I need his help all the time and can’t do anything by myself. Like I’m something that needs to be coddled and kept away from anything dangerous. And I’m not.” 

“No one is saying you are darlin’,” Benny assured him gently. 

He set down some money to pay for Dean’s drinks and started to stand up. “Let’s get you home.”

“Thanks, Benny…” Dean said as they drove back. “I’ll uh...I’ll talk to Sam too about your thing.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Benny told him. 

“Benny, you’re...you’re my friend, even if I can’t help you, I can at least ask Sam to,” he replied.  

Sam was waiting for them on the porch as the car pulled into the driveway. Dean got out of the car and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked up to him. 

“Dean...I....-” 

Dean shook his head and leaned up to kiss him. “Let’s just go to bed.” 


	8. Six

“Dean, I made breakfast,” Sam said as he walked upstairs to their room. He poked his head in and frowned when he didn’t see Dean. He walked over to their bathroom when he saw it closed and knocked a few times. 

“Dean? You in there?” He asked. 

“Yeah, hold on,” Dean answered. 

There were a few moments of shuffling around and something slid across the floor before Dean turned the lock and opened the bathroom door big enough to look at Sam. 

“Yes?” 

“I made breakfast…” Sam answered. “Are you gonna come down and eat?” 

“I already ate, had some fruit and cereal,” Dean answered. 

Sam blinked. “Fruit and cereal? You never eat fruit and cereal. I made your favorite.” 

“Really Sam I’m not hungry right now. And actually, I am going to go for a jog,” he added as he stepped out of the bathroom. 

“A jog? Okay, what have you done with Dean,” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What are you talking about?” Dean sat down to put on his sneakers. 

“Dean, you never want to go jogging. I have to drag you to the park and even then you just walk,” Sam pointed out. 

Dean shrugged. “Should keep in shape since I’m not hunting you know. Figured you’d like that I was trying to be healthier.  You’re always complaining that I eat nothing but junk food.” 

“Well yeah, but-” 

“Well alright then. Stop bitching okay? I’ll be back and then we can have lunch okay?” Dean interrupted. He stood up and gave Sam a kiss. “Besides, I saw those texts you were working on. It’s better that you concentrate on them.” 

“Fine,” Sam nodded reluctantly. “I’ll make your favorite for lunch.” 

“Sounds great Sammy,” Dean nodded and turned to leave. 

“Be careful,” Sam told him as he watched him leave. 

“Always,” Dean called back. 

He heard the front door slam and shook his head before going back down to the kitchen. He finished the remains of his own breakfast and put the rest in the fridge to make some sort of breakfast stir fry for the next morning and cleaned up the kitchen. 

* * *

He was in the living room working on the third translation when Dean returned. He was flushed and covered in his sweat. Sam wrinkled his nose and set the notes aside as he stood up to greet him.

“Where did you run off to? Timbuktu?” Sam went to the kitchen and grabbed him a bottle of water. 

“I know, sorry I just lost track of time, I downloaded the audiobooks for the series Chuck wrote about us and time just flew by,” Dean apologized and accepted the water gratefully. 

“Dean you’ve been gone for hours,” Sam frowned. “I got worried.”

“I’m fine Sam, I stick but I’m fine okay? Now, I believe I promised you a shower,” Dean told him. “You coming?” 

He turned and started to head upstairs to their room. Sam hurried after him and grabbed him from behind to kiss his neck. 

“Sam, can we at least get into the shower first?” Dean laughed and tried to get free of Sam’s grasp. 

“Or, we have sex now, then we’ll both be dirty once we’re in the shower,” Sam mused as he nuzzled him. “And then I’ll make you lunch.” 

“Shower now, then lunch,” Dean shook his head and twisted from his grasp and pulled his shirt off as he went into the bathroom. 

Sam shut the door behind them and started to strip off his own clothes. He watched Dean turn on the shower before he finished undressing and stepped in leaving the curtain open for Sam. 

“When did we get these curtains?” Sam asked as he stepped in and closed them. “I thought we had some lighter ones.” 

“I like these better,” Dean answered as he stepped under the spray. 

“They’re dark,” Sam pointed out. 

“So?” Dean ran his hands through his hair. “Are we going to stand here and debate the shower curtain, or, something more fun?” 

“Fun? What’d you have in mind?” Sam asked. 

Dean stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck. “I’ve got a few ideas.” 

“Yeah?” Sam ran his hands down Dean’s slippery back and squeezed his ass. “Much as I like the idea of sex in the shower. It’s way too dark.” 

“We’ve done it darker places,” Dean protested. 

“Yes, but this is a shower, and one of us is going to fall and break something,” Sam replied. “Don’t fancy explaining that to the hospital.” 

“I see your point,” Dean reluctantly agreed. 

“Sides, we have a way more comfortable bed,” Sam kissed his shoulder. “And, I’d much rather take my time with you in there.” 

“You’ve got to finish those translations,” Dean shook his head. “They’re due soon aren’t they?” 

“I’ve got plenty of time,” Sam replied. 

“Maybe later,” Dean told him. 

“Later?” Sam pouted. “Dean do you know how long it’s been since we had sex? Two weeks okay? I’m going crazy here. You’re pumping pheromones like crazy and it’s driving me insane. I can’t concentrate on work and-” 

“Shut up Sam,” Dean interrupted. “Just, shut up.” 

Sam dropped his head against the tile wall as Dean yanked the shower curtain open and grabbed one of the towels off the racks. 

“Dean,” Sam turned off the water and grabbed a towel before following after him. “Dean what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing…” Dean kept him back to him as he dug around in the dresser for something to wear. 

“Clearly it’s something Dean,” Sam caught his hand. “Hey, look, Dean whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not a big deal.” 

“Maybe not to you,” Dean mumbled. 

Sam tugged gently until they were both sitting on the bed. “What’s the matter Dean?” 

“It’s nothing,” Dean repeated. “Just let it go.” 

“If it’s bothering you then it has everything to do with me. We’re supposed to be in this together right? You and me,” Sam told him. 

“You’ll think it’s stupid,” Dean shook his head and started to get up again. 

Sam pulled him back down so Dean fell in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “Not letting go until you tell me.” 

“I’m….I’m gaining weight okay?” Dean admitted. “I’m getting fat.” 

“Dean, you haven’t even gained a pound,” Sam frowned. 

“I’ve gained fifteen,” Dean pointed out. 

“Really? Clearly, it’s all gone to your ass,” Sam grinned. 

“Shut up…” Dean blushed a little. 

Sam leaned in and coaxed Dean onto the bed as he kissed him and braced on hand on the bed. “I’m serious Dean. How could you think you’re getting fat?” 

“I’ve lost the bulk of my muscle, my clothes hardly fit…” Dean trailed off and turned his head to look away. 

“Dean…” Sam buried his face in Dean’s neck to stifle his laughter. 

“It’s not funny you asshole,” Dean tried to push him off. 

Sam sat up. “Dean, you’re supposed to be gaining weight. You’re supposed to be all soft and supple. You’ve probably gained more than fifteen pounds it just took awhile, most of our body mass has been muscle for all the hunting and working out.” 

“It...it doesn’t bother you?” Dean asked. 

“Of course not Dean,” Sam answered. “You’re beautiful no matter what.” 

Dean blushed and looked at him. “I’m developing breasts, Sam.” 

“Dean, most omega’s have breasts, it’s not uncommon,” Sam smiled and ran his fingers up Dean’s chest. “Maybe you’ll get a nice pair B-cups.” He brushed his nipples and Dean shivered. 

“B-cups? Really that seems a bit overachieving,” Dean bracketed Sam with his legs. He reached up and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “I’d settle for A’s.”

“Looks to me like you’re gonna be a grower,” Sam teased as he cupped Dean’s pecs. “Already got a nice defined shape here.” 

“Sam…” Dean tried to swat his hands away. “Stop it…” 

“As your alpha, it’s my duty to make sure you know that I’m going to be with you no matter what Dean. And that includes taking my time to talk about how I love each and every part of you,” Sam shushed him with a kiss. “And if this weight gain is really bothering you then I can call Dr. Roberts and schedule another appointment and see what he says about it. I can find healthier recipes.” 

“No...no…” Dean shook his head. “If...if it doesn’t bother you, then it doesn’t bother me. I was just worried you wouldn’t like me if I gained more weight.” 

“Dean, we’ve been together our entire lives, nothing is ever going to make me stop loving you,” Sam told him. “You’re mine, and I’m yours. That’s how it’s been, that’s how it’s always going to be.” 

“You promise?” Dean asked. 

“I swear on my life,” Sam answered as he leaned down and kissed him. “I’m here for you Dean. Whatever you need. Whatever you want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add some smut to this chapter but it felt wrong, but not to worry there will be a smutty chapter coming soon I promise.


	9. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Two chapters almost back to back? Thanks, procrastination enjoy!

“I found us a case,” Sam said as he walked into the kitchen. 

“A case?” Dean asked. “Didn’t know you were looking.” 

“It’s Benny,” Sam added. 

Dean frowned and dried his hands. “Sam…” 

“Before you say anything, just, just hear me out okay?” Sam asked. “Can I have that much?” 

Dean crossed his hands over his chest. “I don’t know Sam. Depends on what you did.” 

Sam set the laptop down. “When...you told me about Benny’s problems, I asked Martin Creaser to keep some tabs on him...see if things checked out-” 

“I’m sorry, it sounded like you said you asked  _ Martin Creaser  _ to follow Benny,” Dean interrupted. “You’re kidding right?” 

“I asked you to hear me out Dean,” Sam said. 

Dean clenched his jaw but let Sam continue. Sam turned the laptop to face Dean and started to scroll down. 

“Martin called me okay? He said that he’d been following Benny and he heard screams and then he found a body...with bite marks,” Sam continued. “And, they just two more…” 

“You’re seriously going to believe Martin’s intel? The man who willingly checked himself into a mental hospital?” Dean asked. “Benny wouldn’t do that.” 

“How do you know Dean? You don’t talk to Benny all the time, you don’t see him all the time, he’s just some vampire, trying to be on your good side,” Sam replied. “For all, you know he could be killing on the side and just really good at covering it up.” 

“I’m telling you that wasn’t Benny,” Dean repeated. “Are you seriously going to trust Martin, over me? Seriously?” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Dean,” Sam admitted. “I’m just telling you what Martin told me, and what the headlines say.” 

“So you’re going to play that card then? Nice, fine, fine, hide behind Martin and your, news headlines,” Dean walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to their room. 

“Dean, Dean come back,” Sam sighed and went after him. “What are you doing?” 

“You said we have a case,” Dean answered. “We are going to go to Louisiana, and I am going to prove to you that it wasn’t Benny.” 

* * *

“Dean, Dean….Damn it Dean,” Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and forced him to stop walking. Dean kept his back to him and Sam relaxed his grip. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“I know you’re upset, but you need to relax okay? Martin’s...Martin, but he’s still an Alpha,” Sam answered. 

“I got some of that scent blocking stuff and I don’t need your protection Sam, I’ve got it,” Dean pulled his arm free and continued down the hall to Martin’s motel room. 

He used his fist to knock on the door. “Martin? Open up, it’s the Winchester’s.” 

Sam came up behind him as the locks turned and Martin poked his head out into the hall. 

“Sam, Dean, I wasn’t expecting you guys,” Martin opened the door wider and let them in. “What are you doing here?” 

“Sam told me he asked you to spy on Benny for him,” Dean answered. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“So you heard about the people he’s killed?” Martin asked. 

“Let me ask you something,” Dean said. “Did you actually see him kill anyone? Like really watch him sink he teeth into their throats?” 

“Dean.” Sam gave him a look. 

“Well...no, but they had bite marks…” Martin answered. “And Benny’s the only around.” 

“Or, you could be so obsessed thinking Benny’s the culprit that you’re completely blind to say, another vamp lurking around killing people,” Dean told him.

“Then why is  _ Benny  _ going by the name of Roy?” Martin asked with a smug smile. 

“Because he’s trying to start over,” Dean answered. “Look, give me a couple hours to go and talk to him. It’s probably just a misunderstanding.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Martin said. 

“Oh I’m serious, and you and Sam are going to sit here until I come back, understand?” Dean told them. 

Sam just nodded. “Yeah Dean, sure.” 

Dean nodded and turned on his heel to leave the room. He took out of his phone once he was outside and dialed Benny’s number. He swore under his breath when it went straight to voicemail and got in the Impala. 

He drove the diner Benny had mentioned to him and sat down at the counter as he looked around. He landed on a picture of Benny with a young woman and he looked up as someone set a cup down in front of him. 

“What can I get for you?” 

Dean looked up and recognized the young woman in front of him from the picture. He flashed her a smile. 

“I was gonna try some of that famous gumbo, but then I saw that,” he pointed to the dessert case. “I will take a slice of pie.” 

“We’ve got pecan and cherry,” she told him. 

“I will take a piece of pecan,” he told her. 

She nodded and walked over to the case. She came back a few minutes later. “Bad news, we are out of pecan.” 

“Story of my life,” he chuckled. “Maybe you can get something else for me. I’m looking for a friend of mine, his name's Roy. But I haven’t been able to reach him.” 

She followed his gaze to the picture before looking back at him. “Roy didn’t come into today.” 

“Any idea of where I could find him?” Dean asked. 

“He usually keeps his camper behind the diner, but he just called and told me he’d been moving it, he went on a fishing trip, up towards the lake a bit of a way up,” she answered. 

“A fishing trip?” Dean nodded a little. “Well uh, if he happens to call again,” he got a napkin and pulled a pen from his pocket, “could you just give him my number and let him know I’m trying to reach him?” 

“Sure thing...Dean,” she nodded as she took the napkin. “I’ll do that.” 

“Thanks,” he gave her another smile as he stood up. “It was nice to meet you….?” 

“Elizabeth,” she finished. 

He walked out of the diner and took out his phone to call Benny again. 

“Hey...It’s Dean, look, this isn’t looking good for you Benny. Sam’s got some hunter on your tail. Call me when you get this before things get worse alright?” He hung up and walked back to the Impala. 

He sent a quick text to Sam letting him know where he was and started driving towards where he thought Benny might be. He parked the Impala and grabbed his machete from the trunk and kept it behind his back as he started walking. 

“I thought we were past that stage Dean,” Benny said as he turned around. He wiped his hands off with a rag and Dean kept the machete behind his back. 

“I thought you told me you weren’t killing,” Dean replied. 

“It’s a rogue vampire, some new kid named Desmond. Wants me to join his new nest, and I turned him down, now he’s going around killing innocent people to force my hand,” Benny told him. 

“Is this the problem you told me not to worry about?” Dean asked. 

“I can take care of it Dean,” Benny answered. 

“No, you can’t,” Dean shook his head. “Sam got some crazed hunter tracking you, and right now he thinks you’re the one doing all this mindless killing. He wants your head on a spike unless you come with me.” 

“I can’t do that Dean, Desmond’s not going to stop unless I take care of him,” Benny replied. 

“Look, just, let me go and talk to them again alright? Don’t do anything yet Benny. Please,” Dean said. “I’ll get them to help you go after Desmond okay?” 

Benny nodded. “If I don’t hear from you then I’m going on my own, and whatever happens, happens, you understand that?” 

“Thanks, Benny,” Dean jogged back to the Impala and drove back to Martin’s motel. 

 

“Dean.” Sam straightened as Dean walked into the motel room. 

Dean paused and raised an eyebrow seeing him handcuffed to the radiator. “Where’s Martin?” 

“He knocked me out and handcuffed me to the freaking radiator,” Sam leaned back against the wall. “Said you got too soft and that he was going to go do what you couldn’t.” 

“Shit…” Dean grabbed a paper click and knelt down to uncuff Sam. “There a reason why you couldn’t do this yourself?” 

“Martin pushed the table out of my reach,” Sam answered lamely. “I’m sorry Dean, you were right...Martin’s not going to listen to reason…” 

“I tried to tell you that,” Dean stood up once Sam was free. “Did he say exactly where he was going?” 

“I don’t think he knows where Benny is exactly.” Sam rubbed his wrist as he stood. “Dean...Dean hey,” he grabbed Dean’s arm. “We’re gonna fix this okay? Did Benny say where he was going?” 

“He texted me the address,” Dean answered. “If we hurry we can catch him.” 

Sam nodded and followed Dean out of the motel. Benny was waiting for them when they pulled up. Dean got out of car and walked around to the trunk. 

“Benny,” Sam cleared his throat a little. “Dean told me about the other vampire…” He took the syringe of deadman’s blood from Dean and tucked it into his coat. 

“You take the side Benny and I will go in from the front,” Dean instructed as he closed the trunk. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sam shook his head. 

“It’s one vamp having a hissy fit Sam, if we split up, we have a better chance of catching him guard and taking care of him. You wanna help fix this, we do it my way.” 

“If anything happens to him-” 

“Sam,” Dean interrupted. “I’ll be fine alright?” 

“I’ve got his back.” Benny nodded to Sam. 

Sam, reluctantly and with one last look at Dean, jogged around to the side of the warehouse. Dean motioned for Benny to follow and they went to the front. 

“You take that side, I’ll look over here,” Dean told Benny as he already headed towards the stairs. 

Dean used the flashlight to look around and let out a slow whistle at some of the things left to collect dust. He paused hearing wood creak and carefully turned around as his free hand gripped the handle of his machete. 

He turned and ducked as an arm swung at him. 

“I’m gonna assume you’re the famous Desmond,” Dean managed a kick to the ribs and ducked again as he tried to take another punch. 

Dean grunted as he was knocked to the ground and Desmond kicked the machete out of the way. 

“Not so tough now with that big knife of yours are you?” Desmond smirked. 

Dean kneed him in the abdomen and tried to grab the syringe from the inside of his coat. 

“When Benny said there’d be hunters, didn’t think they’d be so pretty,” he continued as he grabbed one of Dean’s wrists. “Pegged most of you as burly, tough guys.” 

“I hate when you guys just keep talking,” Dean groaned and he grasped the syringe. He tried to angle it towards the vampire and gritted his teeth. 

The vampire tsked and gripped hands holding the needle tighter until the glass broke and some of the blood landed on Dean’s face. He felt the shards digging into his hands. Desmond leaned back just enough as his mouth opened and bared his fangs. 

Dean sucked in a sharp breath as he saw the glint of a blade and angled his body away as Desmond’s head slid off and bounced on the floor. 

“Took you long enough,” Dean huffed as Benny held out his hand and hauled him to his feet. He pressed a hand against his throat where a stray piece of glass from the needle scratched him. 

He saw Benny swallow thickly. 

“You okay?” Dean asked. 

“I’m...yeah.” Benny nodded and turned. “I’ll handle the body. You go on and find Sam. Kid looks lost out there.” 

“What am I supposed to say to him?” Dean asked. “He asked a lunatic to keep tabs on you.” 

“He was looking out for you for Dean,” Benny answered. “Go talk to him.” 

Dean grabbed his machete off the floor and pulled out his phone. “We’ll wait for you outside alright?” 

Sam was leaning against the Impala when Dean walked in three quick strides was at Dean’s side tilting his face gently. 

“Did Benny do this?” 

“No, no, Desmond caught me off guard and broke the syringe in my hand, some glass fell and just cut me a little bit. If it wasn’t for Benny I’d be Desmond’s dinner,” Dean told him. 

Sam nodded a little and led Dean over to the Impala and got the first aid kit out of the glove compartment. He carefully dabbed at the cut on Dean’s neck and got a band-aid. “Well it’s not life-threatening, but I think you’ll live.” He pressed a soft kiss to it. “Ar...are we okay?” 

Dean sighed and reached up to cup the side of Sam’s face. “It...hurts you know. When you don’t trust me, Sam. And, I understand that you were looking out for me, but I know what I’m going Sam alright? I know things are changing, I’m...I’m changing, our whole dynamic is changing, but I need you to trust me, just like I need to trust you. Can you do that for me, Sam? Can you just trust me?” 

Sam nodded. “I...I promise Dean. I’ll call Martin and tell him to back off.” 

Dean dropped his hand and straightened up as Benny walked over. Sam moved to the side and rest his hands on the trunk. 

“You know you’re gonna have to leave town now,” Dean told him. “Some other hunters are probably catching wind of the attacks and Martin’s probably doing his best to fuel the flames if he hasn’t already.” 

Benny nodded. “Yeah...Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for…” he motioned to the warehouse and held out his hand. “Been a pleasure.” 

Dean rolled his eyes a little and stepped up giving Benny a hug. “Keep in touch alright?”

Benny kissed his temple. “Always sweetheart.” 

They pulled apart and Sam stepped up. He held out his hand and Benny shook it. Sam squeezed a little. 

“Thanks, for...having Dean’s back when I couldn’t,” Sam dropped his hand and put his arm around Dean. “I appreciate it.” 

“I better not hear about you two getting at odds again understand? Might have to come back and take him for myself,” Benny chuckled and tipped his hat. He turned and walked over to his car. 

Dean walked around to the driver’s side of the Impala as Sam grabbed the first aid kit off the trunk and got in the passenger side door. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and left his other on the seat as he started driving. 

Sam frowned as he heard ringing and reached into the glove compartment. He found the phone and answered it. 

“Uh...Hello?” Sam shot Dean a confused look. “Woah, woah hey slow down, you said your name was Elizabeth?” 

“Elizabeth? Give me the phone,” Dean held out his hand and took the phone from Sam. “Elizabeth? Just, take a deep breath okay? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” 

He nodded while at the same time turning the car around and pressing down on the gas. “Elizabeth, I’m on my way...just, sit tight alright?” 

He hung up and gripped the wheel. “Fucking Martin.” 

“What? What’s the matter?” Sam shifted at Dean’s sudden spike in anger. 

“That was Elizabeth...Martin showed up at the diner and...Elizabeth she’s Benny’s great-granddaughter and he used her as bait to lure Benny back..” Dean swore under his breath.

He parked in front of the diner and jogged over to Elizabeth who was sitting on the porch. “Hey? You alright? Look this is Sam, Sam’s gonna stay here with okay?” 

Elizabeth eyed Sam cautiously as he walked over. He gave her a gentle smile. “Hey Elizabeth.” He walked over with one of the blankets from their trunk. “Are you cold?” He gave Dean the ‘go ahead’ nod. 

Dean carefully opened the door to the diner and stepped inside. He paused when he saw the blood on the floor but no sign of Benny and walked over to the body on the floor. He knelt down carefully and sighed. 

“Fuck Benny…” he sighed and stood up. 

He walked back out and closed the door behind him. He sat next to Elizabeth on the steps. “Do you have somewhere you can stay tonight?” 

Elizabeth nodded and pulled the blanket around her more. “Yeah...I don’t live too far away. My car’s just in the back.” 

“Are you okay to drive on your own? Or do you want us to follow you back?” Dean asked. 

“No, no that’s alright thanks though,” she stood up carefully and started to hand the blanket back. Dean stood with her. “What about…?” 

“We’ll take care of it,” Dean assured her. “Drive safe okay?” 

She nodded and quickly left. 

“Is it bad?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah…” Dean balled up the blanket and sighed. “It’s bad. Come on, if we get started we can have it cleaned by morning.” 

Sam nodded and followed him back inside. 


	10. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the long awaited smut chapter I know you were all looking forward too lol. Hope you enjoy~

“Bobby was not kidding when he told me about you. Have you thought about picking up a job full time at the school?”

Sam chuckled a little as he took another set of documents from her. “It’s a nice idea Eleanor, but I don’t know...Right now I can really only afford to work part-time.”

She nodded. “Bobby mentioned your brother is in the process of going through the transition. How is he doing?”

“He’s almost finished actually. I’m planning a little party for him, just a little get together with our family and friends. You’re welcome to come if you’d like, I’m sure Bobby would be happy to see you again,” Sam told her.

He picked up his phone as it started vibrating and recognized Dean’s number. “Speak of the devil,” he chuckled. “I’ll just be a minute.”

He stepped out into the hall as he answered the phone.

“Hey, I’m just picking up another set from Eleanor. What’s up?” He answered.

“Sa...Sam? I….Fuck…” There was a sharp intake and Sam got worried.

“Dean?” Sam asked.

“I...I need you to co...come home...no...now,” Dean answered. “Please? Just...I...I need you.”

“Of course Dean, I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Just hang on okay?” Sam hung up and walked back into the office. “I am so sorry, I have to go. Dean’s...I don’t know but I have to go.”

“I understand. Give him my best alright?” Eleanor told him as she walked him to the door.

He jogged out to his car and dropped everything into the passenger seat as he started the car and drove back to the house.

Dean was curled up on the couch when he walked inside. He shut the door behind him softly and walked over, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

“Hey baby,” he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “What’s the matter?”

“I...I don’t know,” Dean leaned into Sam’s touch. “I...I was fine earlier but now my body’s o...on fire. Ma…make it better Sam.”

Sam leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. “I’m going to get you some water and I’m going to call Dr. Roberts.”

Dean nodded weakly and whined when Sam pulled his hand away. Sam quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and got a straw before he went back to the living room. He sat on the floor by Dean’s head and twisted the cap off. He put the straw in and held it up to Dean’s lips.

“Come on baby, just a little bit,” Sam said softly.

He dialed Dr. Roberts number and set the water aside when Dean seemed to have his fill.

“Sam, is everything alright?” Dr. Roberts answered.

“I’m not sure. I’m with Dean right now, he said his body was on fire and he’s really hot. He was fine when I left this morning... Sam explained. “It doesn’t look like he’s sick but I’m a little worried.”

“What was he like this morning?” Dr. Roberts asked.

“He was mainly still in bed when I left this morning, a little...clingy. He didn’t want me to leave, but he’s been like that on and off,” Sam answered.

“Has he been like that recently?” The doctor asked.

“Just for a couple days,” Sam told him.

“It sounds like Dean is in heat Sam,” Dr. Roberts told him.

“This intense? For his first time?”  Sam asked. “Is...is that normal?”

“It’s a little different for everyone,” Dr. Roberts answered. “You’re going to need to make sure he stays hydrated and make sure he eats. And he’ll need to come in for an examination once it’s complete alright?”

“Yeah...yes of course,” Sam nodded. He was still trying to wrap his head around Dean being in heat. “Thanks.”

“Sam, it’s alright to be nervous,” Dr. Roberts assured him. “And Dean will be okay.”

“I know...I know this is just...it’s a little surreal,” he looked at Dean who stared back with glassy green eyes. “Thanks…”

“Of course Sam.”

He hung up and set the phone aside.

“Dean?” He shifted to cup Dean’s face and stroked his cheek. “You’re in heat alright? I’m going to take you upstairs and I’m gonna help you get through this okay?”

Dean nodded a little and Sam moved to carefully pick Dean up off the couch. He carried him upstairs to their room and laid him on the bed. Dean dug his fingers into Sam’s shirt with a vice-like grip.

Sam coaxed his fingers off long enough to get rid of both their clothes and leaned down to nuzzle the crook of his neck.

“M’gonna make it all better Dean, promise.” He nudged Dean’s legs apart and pressed two fingers to his entrance.

There was already a decent amount of slick as he eased his fingers in and Dean spread his legs. Sam was quick but gentle as he fingered him open and used some slick and lube to slick himself up.

“Ready baby?” Sam braced one hand on the side of his head and Dean gave a small nod.

Sam swore under his breath as he entered him. “Fuck,” he buried his face into Dean’s neck and felt Dean’s fingers curl into his hair.

He pulled out halfway and thrust back in as Dean's finger's gripped his hair. He gripped Dean’s hip and gradually picked up the pace as he bit down on Dean's shoulder.  Dean gasped and moaned beneath him. His hole clenched and fluttered under him and the only spurred him on faster.

Sam raised himself just a little and reached between them to stroke Dean in time with his thrusts. He felt his knot drag across the rim of Dean’s hole and stretch to accommodate him.

Part of him wanted to pull out and flip Dean over onto his stomach so he could watch himself slide in and out of Dean but the other half was focused solely on giving Dean the relief he needed.

Dean came with a loud cry clenching around Sam as he spilled over Sam’s hand and onto his stomach. Sam soon followed suit, his knot lodged inside him as he came.

Dean whimpered and weakly tugged Sam into a sloppy kiss. He relaxed. Boneless under Sam with a content smile, as he chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

Sam carefully shifted them around, Dean wrinkled his nose in slight discomfort but settled once Sam had his leg over Dean's so they were spooning.

* * *

 

“Sam?”

Sam looked up from his coffee as Dean walked into the kitchen. He had one of Sam’s old Stanford t-shirts that had stretched out the more Sam had grown and it hung down to Dean’s knees.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Sam asked.

“Better...thanks,” Dean answered.

He seemed to be contemplating something as he stared at Sam. Sam refrained from rolling his eyes and pushed his chair back from the table. Dean shuffled over and sank down into his lap and managed to curl his body with his head resting on Sam’s shoulder.

“I didn’t think it was going to be that intense,” Dean said after while. “I didn’t….I didn’t pull you away from anything important did I?”

“Dean, nothing is more important than you,” Sam wrapped his arms around him. “Especially right now. You scared me you know. Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“I was fine earlier, it didn’t really get worse until after you left and I tried to take care of it but the more I tried the more it got worse,” Dean buried his face into his neck. “When I talked to Dr. Roberts at my last appointment he said it could happen but I thought I had more time to plan…”

“Plan?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah…” he peeked out at Sam a little embarrassed. “I wanted to look good for you Sam.”

“You always look good for me,” Sam replied. “You’re perfect Dean.”

Dean blushed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m just a little disappointed because I thought we could you know...bond,” Sam admitted. “This is your first natural heat and that means that it’ll stick you know?”

“Sam...we’re already mates,” Dean looked a little hesitant. “We don’t need marks for that.”

“I know, but I like the idea of people knowing that you’re mine and I’m yours,” Sam answered. “Doesn’t the thought of having people know we belong to each other, solely belong to each other and no one else, bring out something primal in you?”

“Looks like it brings out something primal in you,” Dean chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Course it does, means everyone gets to know that my brother, the sexiest omega around, is my mate and mine alone...wouldn’t you like people knowing that I belong to you?”

Dean sighed and gave a small nod. “Okay...okay….so maybe...I do kinda like the idea of it,” he huffed.

“Only kinda? Seems like you more than like,” Sam smirked.

“I can say the same for you,” Dean shot back. He pressed his hips down against Sam’s already half hard cock and Sam bit his lip with a small groan.

Dean licked his lips. “Just...give me ten minutes okay?”

Sam whined. “Ten?”

“It’ll be worth it, promise,” Dean told him.

Sam reluctantly let him go and licked some slick from his fingers with a small groan as he watched Dean leave the kitchen and head back upstairs. Sam fixed his gaze on the stove’s clock, willing the minutes to tick by faster.

He was out of his chair and already on the fifth step once the tenth minute had ticked by. He pushed open the bedroom door.

“Dean?” He saw their bathroom door closed and started to walk towards it.

“Hold on….just...get on the bed,” Dean called back.

Sam huffed but did as told. He was tempted to pull the Alpha card and ordered Dean to stop taking so long and come out but the lock on the bathroom door clicked and it opened a few moments later and whatever thoughts were going through his head were quickly thrown out.

“Fuck,” Sam ran his gaze over his brother and curled his hands into the edge of the bed. “When did you find time to buy those?”

“I ordered them online,” Dean answered. “Do you like them?”

“What do I have to do to get you to walk around like this every day?” Sam asked.

“No way, we have those big windows,” Dean shook his head. “Sides, it’s a little embarrassing. I’ve never worn anything like this before…”

He fingered the hem of the nightie and kept his gaze mostly on the floor.

“Our closest neighbor is about seven miles away and you have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Sam promised. “Come here, let me get a good look at you.”

Dean walked forward, the fabric brushed against his thighs and came to stand in front of Sam. Sam licked his lips as he took it in.

The nightie itself was a see-through dark green that stopped mid-thigh on Dean. He could see the slim black panties underneath. He ran his fingers up Dean’s legs, stroked his thighs, and cupped his ass through the panties.

“God Dean, you’re gorgeous,” Sam move his hands to his hips and pulled him into his lap.

Dean blushed and placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders to steady himself. Sam leaned in and nuzzled the nape of his neck, ghosting his teeth over Dean’s scent gland. He let out a low growl as he took in Dean’s scent.

Cinnamon, gunpowder, dirt, and oil. _ And me,  _ Sam’s mind supplied helpfully as he nipped at the flesh.

“You really want this Sam?” Dean’s voice was small and his fingers clutched at Sam’s t-shirt nervously.

Sam pulled away and looked into Dean’s eyes.  _ Do you really want me?  _ Was the unspoken thought behind Dean’s green eyes.

“My perfect omega.” He brought his hands back down to Dean’s ass and could feel his slick,  _ his _ slick on the soft fabric.

Dean blushed more at the term and shifted a little in Sam’s lap. Sam hadn’t bothered with actual pants and he knew Dean could feel his cock pressing against him through the sleep pants.

“Can’t you tell how much I want you?” Sam asked. “Can’t you  _ feel _ ?” He ground against Dean and watched his eyes flutter at the friction.

Sam turned them and pressed Dean into the mattress. Dean made no protest as Sam manhandled around on the bed  and watched as sat back on his heels looking down at him.

Dean settled back on the bed with his head a few inches away from the headboard. Legs on either side of Sam, cheeks pink, and green eyes staring into his. Sam ran his fingers up his thighs and just under the hem of the nightie.

“You have any idea what you do to me?” Sam murmured. “How much I have to control myself not to jump you every fucking day?”

Sam shifted lower as he pushed up the nightie and peppered kisses along the waistband of the panties. Dean’s cock twitched under his chin and he bent down to mouth at it through the fabric. Dean’s fingers found their way to Sam’s hair and he whimpered as Sam continued to suck him through the fabric.

Dean whined as Sam pulled away and obediently lifted his hips as Sam pulled the panties off. Sam inhaled deeply as the smell of Dean’s slick hit his nose and he had to stop himself from mounting him right there.

“So perfect,” Sam repeated.

Sam’s next task was getting rid of the nightie. He was careful with the fabric, not wanting it to tear, and folded it before setting it aside. He pushed Dean back down and ran his fingers down his chest.

“M’not perfect,” Dean mumbled with a small head shake.

Sam huffed. “I disagree. You’re completely perfect. From your breasts,” he brushed his fingers over the small mounds making sure to run the pads of his fingers over Dean’s nipples, “all the way down to your gorgeous, dripping hole.”

Dean gasped and automatically tried to close his legs as Sam’s fingers pressed against his entrance. Sam coaxed them back open, gently caressing the insides of his thighs. He turned his attention back to Dean’s chest, first stroking his nipples and then leaning down and taking one into his mouth while he rolled the other between his fingertips.

Sam pulled away when both nubs were slick with spit, and Dean was a panting mess beneath him. He leaned down and nuzzled him again as his fingers found their way to his hole. Two fingers met no resistance as he eased them in and he began a steady rhythm.

“You’re so gorgeous Dean...Gonna get you nice and ready for my knot,” he cooed. “Can’t wait til I  fill you up. Just keep fucking until you’re full, practice for when you’re gonna be full of our pups. Our perfect pups.”

Dean moaned and clenched his fingers. “Fu...Fuck Sa...Sammy.”

Sam pulled his fingers out and used Dean’s slick to coat his own cock. He got on his knees and pulled Dean almost flush against him so the head of his cock just barely breached his hole.

Dean’s fingers found purchase on Sam’s biceps and he tried to urge him on by rocking his hips. There were unshed tears in the corner of his eyes and Sam didn’t waste any time in entering him.

“You feel so good,” Sam rambled. “So tight and wet. Wanna stay with you forever. Wanna just keep going until you’re full of our pups. Wanna see you swell up and glowing.”

He buried his face into Dean’s neck and felt his fingers move from his biceps to his hair. Sam let his teeth graze along his scent gland. He could feel his knot catching at the rim of Dean’s hole and Dean moaning beneath him.

Dean cried out as Sam bit down hard on his scent gland and struck his prostate at the same time, spurring his climax. Sam felt a gush of slick slide down his knot and Dean’s cum between them and he came after a couple more hard thrusts.

Sam carefully lapped at the bite mark and gently shifted them, keeping Dean tucked against him. He nuzzled his cheek and slotted their bodies together. 

“Sam…?” Dean turned his head to look at him and saw Sam already half asleep. 

“Hmm?” Sam nuzzled him again. 

“Nothing,” Dean closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter didn't really meld with the ending of the last chapter but I do plan to bring the Benny side plot back around. :)
> 
> Also, might make this a series, what do you guys think?


	11. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make this a series, and sadly this installment will be coming to an end in a few chapters or so. But I'm really glad you all liked this :)

Dean yawned as he woke up and rolled over. He frowned seeing Sam’s side of the bed empty and ran a hand through his hair as he reluctantly got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and brushed his teeth before he ventured downstairs to the kitchen.

“You weren’t in bed,” Dean grabbed a coffee mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee. “After last night, I’d figured you’d be down for the count.”

“Me? You’re the one who got pretty worked over,” Sam chuckled.

Dean blushed and walked over with his coffee. “Yeah well, all I asked was you to give me my dose, not you know, to bend me over the bathroom sink.”

“I can’t say I’m sorry, cause I’m not,” Sam smiled. He pushed his chair back so Dean could sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “Only three more doses to go...you never told me why you didn’t want me in the room with you at your appointment.”

Dean shrugged a little. “I didn’t need you in there with me.”

Sam pouted a little and opened his mouth to reply when the doorbell went off. Dean frowned and set his coffee cup down as he stood up.

“Wonder who that could be?” he asked.

Sam shrugged and got up to follow him. Dean looked through the peephole and blinked. He quickly undid the locks and pulled open the door.

“What’s up bitches,” Charlie grinned. “You just gonna stand there or give me a hug?”

“What are you doing here?” Dean pulled her into a hug.

“When I heard you Winchesters had put down roots, you had to bet I’d come see you guys,” she answered.

Sam grabbed her bags as Dean led her inside. “And how long did you plan on staying?”

“As long as she wants,” Dean answered. “We can finally use that guestroom.”

“Ooh, guestroom? I’m intrigued,” Charlie smiled. “Oh hey, there’s a fair a town over, I passed it on my way, we should check it out.”

“Yes, definitely,” Dean agreed. “What do you say Sam?”

“Can’t,” Sam shook his head. “Got a few more jobs,” Sam answered. “Gonna pick up the rest of the texts from Eleanor. Bobby found me another Professor that wants me to translate something called the Book of the Damned or something, he was very cryptic about it. It’ll take me a couple hours to get there and back.”

“I guess that means we’ll just have to eat enough fair food to make up for your loss,” Charlie replied.

“You sure you can’t postpone?” Dean asked.

“Wish I could but it’s extra money,” Sam answered. “We agreed to pay Bobby back and can’t do that if we don’t have money. You two go have fun, and I’ll see you when you get back okay?”

Dean nodded. “Just let me go change.” He jogged upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark green and blue flannel and his jacket. He grabbed his wallet and pulled on his shoes as he walked back downstairs.

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Dean asked again.

“Next time,” Sam promised. “Eat some funnel cake for me okay?”

Dean leaned up and gave him a kiss. “Don’t work too hard. You’ll give yourself a migraine.” He took his keys off the hook and led Charlie back outside and over to the Impala.

“So, you two finally made the jump huh?” Charlie smiled as they got in the car. “Not gonna show off?”

Dean’s hand automatically went to the bond mark on his neck. “Why do I need to show off? Everyone can just tell I have a mate.”

She shrugged. “Fair point. You two never did flaunt. What else is new? Aside from the two of you being mates, and you now an omega. Which suits you by the way, always had a feeling you know.”

“Oh did you?” He chuckled as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are Dean,” she pointed out.

“I am so subtle,” Dean scoffed.

“You’re about as subtle as Cersei and Jaime Lannister and trying to hide Joffrey as their son,” Charlie told him.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay very funny.”

“But seriously, it just kinda seemed like you were just miserable as an Alpha, you seem happier this way, you know? Less...grumpy,” she told him.

“Thank you? I think?” Dean glanced over at her as he drove. “What about you? Thought you were in Oz with Dorothy.”

“I was,” she nodded. “Things kinda went sour between us and I thought it’d be time to come back to the world. Crash with my favorite Winchesters.”

“You know you’re always welcome Charlie,” Dean smiled.

“You sure?” she asked.

“You’re family Charlie,” Dean answered. “Of course you are.”

“Thanks Dean,” she smiled.

* * *

 

“Okay, it’s getting kinda late, I think we should head back,” Dean said as he looked at his phone.

“What? But it’s still so early,” Charlie protested.

“Charlie we’ve gone on every single ride at least twice, eaten at every single vendor, I really think we should head home,” Dean told her.

Charlie glanced at her phone as it buzzed. “Okay, you’re right, let’s head back.”

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow but followed her as she started walking towards the exit of the fair.

“Is there something I don’t know about?” He asked.

“Why would you think that?” she asked.

“You tell me,” he answered. He unlocked the doors and got behind the wheel.

She gave him an innocent shrug. “I have no idea what you’re talking about but we should get back before the traffic hits. Hate to get stuck in that right?”

“Yeah…” Dean gave her one more questioning glance before he started the car and pulled out of the lot.

The lights were on when they pulled into the driveway and Dean turned the car off before he got out.

“Put this on,” Charlie held out a blindfold.

“Pardon?” he raised an eyebrow.

“You have to put it on before you go inside. I promise not to make you run into any poles,” she told him.

Dean huffed but put on the blindfold and handed Charlie the keys. She led him up the walkway to the house and up the steps to the porch. The smell of food hit his nose when the door opened.

“Almost there,” Charlie promised.

Dean rolled his eyes beneath the cloth and continued to let her lead him. He heard another door open, he assumed the back door as he felt the cool air on his face and they stopped.

“Enjoy,” she said.

He reached up to untie the blindfold as the door clicked shut behind her and blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust. Sam was leaning against the deck railing with a sheepish smile.

“Surprise?” he walked over.

“What’s all this?” Dean asked.

“A romantic dinner for two,” Sam answered. “It hasn’t been an easy year for us...with your...transition and changing. Before...we, you started this, we had dinner remember? It wasn’t anything fancy, but...I don’t know, I thought it might be nice to end this the way we started. The two of us, having dinner, then ending the night in bed.” He wrapped his arms around Dean and gave him a soft kiss. “Our, own little tradition right?”

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I like the way you think Sammy.”

Sam grinned and stepped back. He pulled out Dean’s chair for him and pushed it in after Dean sat down.

“What’s on the menu?” Dean asked.

“I made steaks, just the way you like them with some pasta and roasted vegetables,” Sam answered. “And for drinks,” he set down a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Much fancier than last time,” Dean said as Sam fixed their plates. “I’ll pour.” He opened the wine and poured it into two glasses.

Sam sat down across from him and picked up his fork. He waited for Dean to take a bite.

“Is it okay?” Sam asked.

“It’s great,” Dean answered around a mouthful. “Should make you cook more often.”

Sam chuckled. “But I got you such a cute apron,” he teased.

Dean picked up his glass of wine. “You look pretty good in that apron too you know.”

“Well I think you hot,” Sam winked as he picked up his own glass. “The hottest, sexiest, smartest omega I’ve ever seen.”

Dean blushed a little and drank more of his wine. “I better be.”

“Always have been, always will be,” Sam promised.

Sam cleared their plates after they finished eating and carried them into the house. Dean had moved to lean against the railing with his glass when Sam came back. Sam wrapped his arms around him from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder.

“I’m proud of you, you know that right?” Sam asked. “What you’re doing...I can honestly say, I don’t think I’ve seen you any happier.”

“I am happy,” Dean set his glass down and turned to face Sam. “And, I know it hasn’t been easy for you either, with my mood swings driving you crazy.”

“You? Drive me crazy? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sam chuckled.

“I’m serious Sam...I know it’s been hard for you and I just want you to know that I appreciate you being here and you know...it means a lot to me,” Dean told him.

“You know I’m always going to be here for you,” Sam replied. “You’re my mate Dean, even before we bonded.”

“Mate...Gotta say Sammy. I like the sound of that,” Dean smiled.

“Yeah?” Sam asked. “LIke when I call you my mate?” He leaned in and nuzzled their bond mark. He dragged his teeth over it gentle and felt Dean shudder under him. “Like being mine?”

“Just like you like being mine,” Dean replied. “Bedroom?”

“Better idea,” Sam took his hand led him back inside and to the living room. He had blankets laid out on the floor and after a couple minutes a fire in the fireplace.

“You really went all out huh?” Dean asked.

“I wanted to make tonight special,” Sam answered.

He went back out and grabbed their wine glasses and the bottle. Dean made himself comfortable on the floor and leaned back against the couch as Sam came back. He took the glasses and set them aside as Sam sat next to him.

He waited for Sam to set the bottle down before he straddled him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Well hello,” Sam chuckled. He settled his hands on Dean’s waist. “Getting straight to the point huh?”

“You said ending the night in bed,” Dean replied. “But, this isn’t really a bed you know.”

“Anything is a bed if we try hard enough,” Sam said as he leaned in and kissed him.

Dean tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair and gave a small tug. Sam growled under his breath a little and squeezed his hips. He laid him down and straddled his thighs and started to unbutton his shirt.

Dean swallowed a little as Sam paused and looked up at Dean confused.

“What’s with all the marker?” Sam asked.

He finished getting Dean’s shirt off and ran his fingers over the black marker on Dean’s abdomen and what seemed to go down towards his pelvis.

“Do you remember my heat?” Dean asked. “You uh...you said something's about, pups and having pups and wanting to see me, having your, our pups…”

“I did?” Sam blushed a little embarrassed. “I honestly don’t remember half the things I said once I saw you in the lingerie.”

“I didn’t really expect you too,” Dean shrugged a little. “During my last appointment, there was a friend of Dr. Roberts visiting, Dr. Garrison. He’s a surgeon, anyway, you know how a person can get cancer? Like...say, for instance, an omega gets uterine cancer? They can sometimes get you know an organ transplant...and when alpha to omega transitioning first started happening, it was some new stuff and well...it was in a time when omega’s were just...breeders, so they found a way to make it possible for them to have children... It’s not always successful, recovery time is hell, but when it’s successful you know, we can have babies…”

Sam smiled. “Really? Kids?”

Dean nodded.

“But...what about hunting?” Sam asked. “I mean, you love hunting Dean. Even during the transition, you were helping Bobby, letting other hunters in the area know about possible hunts, hell we even went on a few salt and burns. And took care of that possession in Colorado a few months ago. Don’t you miss that too?”

“Yeah…” Dean admitted. “I do…” he covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. “I do miss being out there. Hunting monsters, killing monsters, watching you kill monsters…” He dropped his hands and looked at Sam. “Would it...bother you if I waited until I was more clear-headed and really...thought about this?”

“Of course not,” Sam promised. “Whatever choice you make, I’m here.”


	12. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter til the end. Still some hurdles to overcome before the boys settle into their new dynamic.   
> Extra note this chapter is unbeta'd

Dean had butterflies in his stomach as he looked in the mirror. He ran his fingers over Sam’s bond mark. His own mark in the same place on Sam’s neck. There hadn’t been a need to mark Sam, but he wanted it.

_ I want you to mark me the way I marked you,  _ had been Sam’s words. He’d look so nervous when he brought it up. 

Dean’s hand dropped to his chest. His breasts. It’d felt weird to say. He had breasts. Omega’s had breasts. He was an Omega.   His stomach fluttered again and he smiled. He was an Omega. Finally. After decades of suppressants, scent blockers. A year of hormones. He felt normal. 

The last spot was between his legs. His knot had been the last to go. It was definitely an odd feeling. Getting up and realizing it wasn’t there. That’d he’d shrunk. It didn’t bother him. He’d never had a size inferiority.  It was just another weird thing. Another weird thing his body took to like a fish took to water. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked from the doorway. 

“Looking,” Dean answered. 

He locked eyes with Sam in the mirror. His brother leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Whatcha looking at?” Sam asked. 

Dean looked back at himself and shrugged. “Dunno...just felt like looking.” He put his hands on his hips. 

Sam came up behind him. His feet silent on the carpet. Dean had gone barefoot so he could curl his toes a little. 

“Vanity double in size?” Sam joked. 

He hooked his arms under Dean’s armpits and his hands covered Dean’s chest. They were warm and Dean leaned back against him. 

“Just taking stock,” Dean replied. 

Sam squeezed gently and started to massage his chest. “Stock?” 

Dean nodded and his eyes fluttered. That was another new normal. His body always reacted to Sam’s. Sam’s always reacted to Dean’s. But this. This was new. Every touch, every kiss created an unquenchable fire in the pit of his stomach. 

“I’ve got...two breasts, one dick with no knot,” he breath hitched as Sam rolled his nipples between his fingers. 

“Mhmm and one day you’ll have a uterus, and ovaries and a cloaca,” Sam mused. 

Dean chuckled as he thought about the pending date for the next stage in this journey. “And you’ll have blue balls.” 

Sam playfully growled and nipped at the side of Dean’s neck. “You’re hands will stick work won’t they?” He dropped his hands from Dean’s chest and instead lightly slapped his ass. “Sides, gonna need your hands now anyway. Gotta get supplies remember?” 

Dean blinked and pouted a little. “Tease.” 

“Learned from the best,” Sam winked as he dropped onto the bed. 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to the dresser. He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and a tank top. He grabbed his jeans from where they laid on the floor and a flannel from the closet. 

Dean sat down to put on his socks. “You got the list?” 

“Yeah,” Sam waited for him to finish lacing up his boots and followed Dean out of the room. 

Dean grabbed the Impala’s keys off the hook by the door and stepped outside. He wrinkled his nose at the heat. 

“Don’t stink up my car,” Dean told Sam. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “You like my smell.” 

“Not when you sweat,” Dean replied as he unlocked the doors. He let the car cool down a little before he pulled out from under the covered area and started driving them towards the hunting store they’d frequent.

“Bobby invited us over,” Sam told him as he drove. “Jody’s gonna be there.” 

“Yeah?” Dean asked. 

“Donna wanted to come but she’s handling a werewolf down in Georgia,” Sam added. 

“Damn, been awhile since we’ve seen her huh?” Dean pulled into the parking lot of the store and put the car in park. 

Dean shoved his hands into his pockets. “Grab a cart would you?” He knew the bulk of what they needed and for awhile they walked around the store in silence. Dean tossed things into the cart while Sam pushed. 

“I’m gonna grab some kerosene,” Sam told Dean. “Do you think four will be enough for now?” 

“Yeah, Bobby’s probably got some we can use too,” Dean nodded. 

Dean picked up a couple packs of bullets and put them in the cart. He knelt down to examine some of the casings. He picked up two packs of fifty and dropped them into the cart as Sam walked over with the kerosene.

“That's the wrong brand,” Dean shook his head. 

“They were out of the usual stuff,” Sam shrugged. “This stuff is fine.” 

“We have to use twice as much for a decent fire,” Dean told him. “It doesn't even burn half the time.”

“This stuff will do until we find the usual,” Sam said. He put the small tanks into the cart. 

Dean blinked. “Are you deaf?” 

“Just let it go Dean,” Sam muttered. He glanced around and saw a few people glancing in their direction. No doubt judging them. Maybe judging Sam for letting Dean speak to him in such a manner. 

He never liked coming to this hunting store anyway. It was owned by some old-fashioned Alpha who felt an Omega’s place was beneath their Alpha. He’d been able to ignore it when Dean was Alpha, and it’d be even easier when Dean hadn't come with him when he took solo hunts. 

“I’m not paying for this cheap stuff,” Dean told him. 

Sam acted without thinking and grabbed Dean’s wrist before the older male could grab the tanks. 

“Let. It. Go.” Sam growled under his breath. 

Sam dropped Dean's wrist as if he’d been burned the second the tone left his mouth and he watched Dean’s entire body shift before there was pain blossoming on his right cheek. Dean then turned on his heel and walked out of the store. 

“Should learn to control your bitch better,” the old man said as he rung up their purchases. 

“Fuck you,” Sam replied as he handed him a couple of twenties to pay for everything and carried the bags out to the Impala. 

He loaded everything into the trunk and got back in the passenger seat. 

“Dean-” 

“Shut up,” Dean cut him off. 

He turned the volume on the radio up as he pulled out of the parking lot and kept both hands on the wheel as he drove them to Bobby’s.

* * *

 

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” Jody asked as she joined Sam on the porch. She offered him a beer and he shook his head. 

“No thanks.” He hugged his knees to his chest tighter. 

“Did you and Dean have a little lover’s spat?” she joked. 

“I used  _ the  _ voice on him,” Sam answered. 

“Oh...Oh,” she gave him a look of understanding. “I take it he gave you that shiner?” 

He nodded. “Yeah...It was an accident. I didn’t mean to use it, it just happened you know? We were having a stupid...discussion and people were looking and I just…” 

“You wanted him to listen,” she finished. 

He nodded again. “I regret it, I really do, I wasn’t thinking. It just came out.” 

Jody sighed and rubbed his back soothingly. “I can’t say that it’s not going to happen again, knowing you two it’ll happen at least twice a week.” 

Sam huffed. 

“You’re both stubborn Sam. Just because Dean’s changed doesn’t mean his attitude was going to be replaced by a cute and cuddly omega who’s going to listen,” she continued. 

“That’s an understatement,” Sam sighed. “I just...I want things to be normal between us.” 

“That’s not gonna happen,” Jody shook her head. 

Sam frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“Sam...Dean’s not an Alpha anymore. You two aren’t going to be able to get back to your kinda normal. Things like this, using  _ the  _ voice. It’ll happen again, whether the both of you like it or not. It’s not a switch you can turn off Sam.” 

“I knew things were gonna change…” Sam admitted. “I just...I guess I just hoped they wouldn’t change that much.” 

“Go talk to Dean,” she told him. “This sulking won’t be good for either of you.” 

“Thanks Jody,” he gave her a small hug. 

He stood up and walked back into the house. Dean was upstairs in their room. He had on one of Sam’s flannels with his nose buried in one of the sleeves. 

“Dean?” he stepped into the room quietly. 

“What? Come to assert your dominance again?” Dean huffed. 

“No...I just...I wanted to say that I’m sorry, for what happened at the store. I don’t...I don’t know why I did it. I swear,” Sam sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Yes you do,” Dean said. “I’m not stupid Sam.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Okay, ...you’re right. I...people were staring and, I just wanted you to listen but you have to understand that I didn’t want to do it that way. The last thing I want to do is use that  _ voice  _ on you.” 

Dean rolled over onto his back so he could look at Sam. His eyes were red-rimmed and Sam automatically reached out to wipe the tear tracks on his cheeks. 

“I thought...things wouldn’t change you know?” Dean sighed. “We could be the same but...we can’t.” 

Sam nodded. “I know...I thought that too.” 

He carefully laid down next to Dean when he was sure his brother wasn’t going to stop him. His fingers brushed Dean’s but he didn’t do much else. 

“What do we do?” Sam asked finally. He turned his head to look at Dean. “I want to hunt with you, but I don’t, I don’t want what happened today to happen again. Especially when we’re out there.” 

“I could get scent blocking soap,” Dean offered. “Dull my scent so it doesn’t affect you.” 

“But then you’d smell all medically,” Sam pouted slightly as he moved to lie on his side. “I like your smell.” 

“I know but this way we’re less likely to cause a scene,” Dean said. “I don’t like it any more than you do.” 

“...We could split up,” Sam said carefully. “Handle small hunts here and there by ourselves, meet up for bigger cases. I know it’s not ideal, but it’s better than you having to hide yourself again.” 

“I don’t want to hunt without you Sam,” Dean shook his head. 

“Then what do we do?” Sam asked. 

“We redraw half the line,” Dean answered. “When we’re on a case, we’re professionals. You try to treat me like you’d treat any other Alpha. If I have to, I’ll get that special soap, but when it’s just the two of us, like this,” he took Sam’s hand in his. “We’re just Sam and Dean.” 

“No soap,” Sam shook his head. “You’ve already spent your life as something you’re not. I’m not going to let you do it again just for a case. I’m not...I’m going to promise anything, but I’m gonna try okay? I know we can’t go back to the way things were but, we can still be kick ass hunters, right? Show those monsters out there we’re just as good as we before.” 

“You saying they’re not scared of anymore?” Dean joked. 

“Well if they are, clearly they’re stupid,” Sam chuckled. 

Dean reached up and ran his fingers over the bruise on Sam’s face. “Does it hurt?” 

“Not anymore...took some stuff for the pain,” Sam answered. 

“Sorry…” Dean dropped his hands. 

“Don’t be, I deserved it,” Sam told him. 

“You didn’t deserve a right hook to the face,” Dean shook his head. “Maybe the cold shoulder, or the death glare, but not a right hook.” 

“Let’s agree to disagree,” Sam said as he leaned down to give him a kiss. “Come on, I’m sure they’re all hovering around downstairs waiting for us to get our heads out of our asses.” 

“Or we could make out?” Dean mused. 

“Dinner,” Jody called upstairs. 

“After dinner?” Sam asked. 

“After dinner.” Dean nodded in agreement.

“So you two idjits kiss and makeup?” Bobby asked as they walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded and sat down at the table. “Smells great Jody.” 

“Sam mentioned some of your favorites, didn’t make the pie though, picked that up from the store,” she told him. 

“Pie is pie,” Dean grinned. 

“Just, save some for the rest of us this time,” Sam said as he sat next to him. He set down a couple beers on the table. 


	13. Eleven

Dean grunted as his back connected with the wall of the motel and Sam fisted his shirt as he pressed against him. Dean let out a gasp as he bit down on their bond mark and reached up to tangle his fingers into Sam’s hair. 

“Fuck,” Dean moaned and rocked their hips together. 

“That’s the plan,” Sam huffed against his neck and tugged at Dean’s jacket until the article was off and tossed over the back of the couch. He mouthed at the mark on Dean's neck and Dean pulled his hair harder earning a low growl from Sam.  Dean whined as Sam started to pull away and followed. He locked his arms around Sam’s neck and pressed their bodies together again. 

His heart was hammering in his chest from the post-hunt adrenaline. 

They fell onto the bed. Sam on the bottom, Dean on top straddling his waist. He rocked their hips together and let out a small groan at the friction. 

“That a gun in your pocket Sammy?” He ran his hands under Sam’s shirt and nudged it up and off as Sam raised his arms to help. 

Sam let out a breathless laugh. “Why don’t you find out.” 

“Don’t mind if I do~” Dean winked. He made quick work of Sam’s belt and the button on his jeans while Sam kicked his shoes off. 

Dean moved down Sam’s body as he pulled his jeans and boxers down so they landed on the floor. 

“Looks more like a rifle to me,” Dean ran his tongue over his lips. “You think I can get it to go off in my mouth?” 

Dean cut off whatever reply Sam was going to make as he took his entire length into his mouth and started sucking. He pulled off with a wet pop and took a couple deep breaths before he went back down. He used his hands to squeeze and stroke Sam’s knot and held Sam’s hips down to keep him from thrusting too hard. 

Sam wasted no time in changing their position the next time Dean came up for air and he pressed his body down into the bed. 

“My turn,” Sam smirked. 

Dean helped Sam with his clothes and bit his lip as Sam’s lips wrapped around one of his nipples while one of Sam’s hands strayed between Dean’s legs. His fingers bypassed his cock completely and instead circled his slick hole.  He moaned as Sam bit down a little and pushed a finger inside. A second was quickly added and he spread his legs to accommodate. 

“You’re already so wet down here Dean...were you thinking about this all day?” Sam sat up for better leverage and looked down at him. “Hm?” 

Dean nodded as he rocked his hips on Sam's fingers. “Couldn’t help it, watching you in action always turns me on Baby Boy.” He arched his back as Sam’s fingers brushed his prostate. “Cou...couldn’t stop it even if I wanted to.” 

“Guess we had the same problem,” Sam leaned down and kissed him as he added a third finger. “Wanted to fuck you right there in the cave after _you_ killed that Wendigo.” 

“Such a romantic,” Dean teased and moaned. 

Sam chuckled a little and pulled his fingers out. “Roll over. 

Dean pouted a little rolled over onto his stomach and raised himself onto all fours. The bed rocked a little as Sam got behind him and spread his cheeks before he pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s hole.  He eased in halfway, pulled out and thrust in. Dean clenched around him and gripped the sheets tightly as Sam started a fast rhythm. His arms quickly gave out and he cried out as the new angle caused Sam to go deeper. 

Neither was going to last very long. Not with the way Sam kept striking his prostate, and the adrenaline running through them. He could already feel Sam’s knot catching at his rim. Stretching him further. 

Sam pressed his chest against Dean’s back. Wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. 

Dean came moments later. 

Sam not too far behind. He gripped Dean’s hip with one hand and buried his face into his shoulder as he came inside him. His knot keeping everything inside until he pulled out. 

“Dean…?” Sam’s voice was hoarse from exertion but concerned. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” 

“M’fine...you’re just heavy…” Dean lied. 

He closed his eyes and kept them closed as Sam eased them into lying down. He wasn’t crying. Thank God. He wouldn’t know what do if he started crying. 

“Are you sure?” Sam asked. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah...just, coming down from the rush is all…” that one wasn’t a lie. He could already feel his body succumbing to the exhaustion from running on adrenaline and three hours of sleep. 

Sam nuzzled him and kissed the nape of his neck. 

“Get some sleep...I’ll clean up once my knot goes does okay?” Sam wrapped his arm around him. 

“Okay…” Dean shifted to get a little more comfortable and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

“Hello Dean.” 

“Hey Cas…” 

“What are you doing out here?” Castiel asked. 

“Watching the sunrise,” Dean answered. “Have you ever seen the sunrise?” 

“No...,” Castiel shook his head. 

Dean patted the spot next to him. “Well then, you’re in for a treat. Pop a squat.” 

Castiel sat down next to him on the blanket he’d spread out on the trunk of the Impala. Dean sighed and laced his fingers over his stomach. 

“Where have you been anyway?” Dean asked. “Feels like it’s been awhile since we’ve seen you.” 

“I’ve...been busy,” Castiel answered. 

Dean turned his head and raised an eyebrow. “Busy? What’s their name.” 

Castiel looked away.

Dean sat up on his elbows. “Are you blushing?” 

“...No…” Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Come on, spill it,” Dean poked his thigh. “Who is it?” 

“Gabriel...We’ve been...reconnecting,” Castiel answered. 

“The trickster?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” 

“He’s...not as bad as he seems,” Castiel answered. “What are you doing out here?” 

“Watching the sunset,” Dean answered. 

“Without Sam?” Castiel tilted his head to the side. 

“I...I needed to think,” Dean answered. “What makes Gabriel not as bad as he seems.” 

“What’s the matter?” Castiel asked. 

Dean mentally rolled his eyes as Castiel's obvious question dodging. “Nothing’s...wrong…” Dean answered. He ran a hand through his hair. “Not really...I just...I feel like somethings missing.” 

“Missing?” Castiel repeated. “Like what?” 

Dean took a deep breath. “I don’t really know...I thought...I thought I’d be happier you know? Once Sam I started hunting together again and at first, I figured it’s just me getting back into the shape of things you know? Sometimes it’s hard to come back after such a long breath but, it’s been almost a year and that feeling hasn’t gone away and this last hunt...it got me thinking and last night I was...sad.” 

“...You want kids,” Castiel said with a small nod of understanding. "

“I do…Seeing how happy those people were when they got their kids back it just...it got me thinking you know?” Dean replied. “I thought I’d need more time, but honestly...I can’t think of anything else.” 

“I think you and Sam will make wonderful parent’s Dean,” Castiel smiled. 

“Thanks Cas,” Dean turned back to look at the sky. “...Can angels have kids?” 

“Children born of an angel and a mortal are called Nephilim but they’re dangerous,” Castiel answered. 

“I meant if you and Gabriel were to...settle down. Could the two of you have children?” Dean asked with a small chuckle. 

“Oh…” Castiel frowned a little as he thought. “I don’t know.”

Dean sighed and patted Castiel on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it buddy. Just watch the sunrise.” 

 

Sam was still asleep when Dean got back to the motel. He was sprawled out on his back with one of his legs hanging off the edge. Dean set down one of the coffees in his hand along with the food and stood just out of arm’s reach. 

“Wakey wakey,” Dean took the lid off the coffee and carefully waved it under Sam’s nose. 

Sam stirred with a small groan and groggily tried to grab Dean’s shirt. 

“Come on, I’ve got food. Is Sasquatch hungry?” Dean teased. 

Sam growled, playfully, and once again tried to grab him. 

“I got you that fruit salad you love so much,” Dean added. 

That seemed to work and Sam rubbed his eyes as he stumbled out of bed and Dean guided him over to the table. He set the cup down when Sam sat down and wasn’t very surprised when Sam pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Sam asked after a few mouthfuls of coffee. “You worried me last night...kept tossing and turning.” 

“Yeah...about that…” Dean nodded a little. “I’ve been feeling a little...out of it for awhile now.” 

“Out of it?” Sam frowned. 

“I love hunting. You know I do Sam, and I hunting with you, I really missed it, but now...well now I’m ready for a new challenge.” Dean internally winced. All his practice on the drive over had definitely gone out the window. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked. 

“Sam Winchester, do you wanna be my baby daddy?” Dean answered. 

Sam was quiet for a moment and Dean's stomach was tied up in knots. What if Sam wasn't ready? What if he'd changed his mind. Dean was startled out of his thoughts as Sam let out of one of his signature scoffing laughs and hugged Dean closer. “I’d love to Dean.” He leaned up and kissed him as hands came to rest on Dean’s stomach. “....does this mean we won't be hunting anymore?  I’m following your lead,” Sam added. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me.” 

Dean thought for a moment. “I want to keep going. Until the surgery. That still gives us a couple months. Tie up loose ends."

Sam nodded and smiled. “I bet by this time next year we’re gonna have a couple of little Winchester’s running around.” 

“You think so?” Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair as he leaned in to kiss him again. 

“I know so,” Sam answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've sadly reached the end of the first part of this series :( but don't worry, I've already started working on the next part of the journey. Chapter is currently unbeta'd and the last two I posted may be reposted once mistakes I missed are fixed. I'm really glad you guys enjoyed this installment! :)


End file.
